We begin at the end
by pbwriter
Summary: A quick little fix-it story jumping ahead 5 years into Kerry's and Kim's life and how they found their way back to each other (updated chapter 11)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The calm was broken with a familiar swish of the ambulance bay doors "Gurney coming in!"

"What do we got?" the heavier of the two paramedics chimes in "oh, hey Doc Weaver…Looks like a deliberate overdose"

"Deliberate?" Questioned the Chief," well she was holding this when we got there" tossing over an empty prescription bottle to the red headed doctor as he handed off his patient.

"OK, let get her in trauma 1…" Kerry handed off the empty bottle to Abby and began assessing her patient's vitals and responses.

Abby found the chief alone in the room finishing off the chart, "they are moving her up to Psych in a little bit, um…" "Abigail? What now?" asked Kerry, the nurse hands the empty prescription bottle to Kerry, "look at the name of the of the Doctor who prescribed these"

Kerry grabs it, adjusted her glasses for a better view, "Hmmm, did not see that coming…" Abby grabbing it back. Should we call and let her office know she's been admitted?"

Kerry sighs, "Probably, If it was my patient, I would want to know… You mind doing it?" "Sure, no worries…"

Clearing her throat to get the gum chewing assistants attention, Randi eventually looked up from the computer screen, a big smile broke over her face "Well, hey Dr. Legs?! I mean Legaspi, How are you?"

With a tilt of the eyebrow and the ever present start of a smile, Kim addressed Randi with muted enthusiasm. "I'm good Randi, thank you, although, I got a rather unexpected call from Abby Lockhart today, she around?" "Um, yeah"...said the assistant as she reached for the phone "hold on a sec, let me page her"

Kim relaxed just a little as she scanned the nearly empty ER, catching just a quick glimpse of red before Randi got her attention by tapping her over the top finger nails on the counter causing Kim to quickly turn back around, before Randi could continue she was interrupted by the very person Kim was scanning for.

"I'm out Randi! Henry is going to give me hell!" Kerry shouted as she struggled to balance binders while getting her coat on, "Doctor Weaver, look who's here" Kerry shifts around to see she was only feet away from the woman who literally unhinged her life five years ago.

"Kim, what are you-"... shaking her head, "that's right, your patient was the OD...right, yeah umm, Abby can fill you in I have to run" looking back at Randi "the pre-school day care charges for every minute I'm late…" looking down and then taking a breath as if trying to center herself, "Good to see you Kim, really...you, um, look great…"

With that Kerry rushed past her and headed out the ER's doors.

With so much stuff thrown at her in a flurry of seconds Kim had no idea what to process first, looking back at Randi, she breathed out "Day Care?" deciding, that seemed to stand out the most.

Randi gave a mischievous grin, "Abby's waiting for you in the lounge"

Kim found Abby at her locker as she gathered her stuff to leave, "Kim, good timing!" said Abby, "Have you seen your patient yet?"

"Yeah, I just left her" Kim moved around the nurse to look at Abby directly "thank you for having the thought to let me know. Margo's been a patient of mine since I got back, acute depression, I believed we were making strides, never thought she would try this, I guess you never know for sure."

Abby stopped for a minute taking Kim in, "Again, No worries, I just figured if it was me I would have wanted my own Doctor there when I came to"

Kim took a minute to digest that thought. Abby continued, "So, you're back then? In Chicago I mean?"

Kim nodded, "Yep, about a year now...private practice." Abby tilted her head and gave Kim a skeptical look, "A year, wow...what took you so long to visit the old gang?" She said with a half smirk

Kim didn't bite "Just busy I guess, but looks like there has been some changes"

"I guess you can say that" hitching her bag over her shoulder, "want to grab a coffee?"

It had been quite some time since Kim had sat in this booth in this diner but it felt perfectly normal to her, in fact everything about this visit to county felt familiar, even the parts that left her unnerved.

Kim thought it best to start small..."How's your Mom?" Abby smiled, "Really good actually...I never got a chance to thank you for all you did for her...for us."

Kim smiled genuinely, "I'm glad to hear that Abby." Kim looked up as the waitress dropped off two steaming cups of coffee to the table. She reached for one and cupped it as if she was trying to siphon off the heat from it "How are you doing?" she asked knowingly. Abby just stared as if she was really thinking about how best to respond...finally she said, "I'm OK, not great but I've been worst too, so I think I can say unequivocally, I'm ok." This made Kim laugh, with a nod she acknowledged that she understood, and left it at that, knowing to quit when ahead.

With that Abby broke the silence "So, Kerry?" causing Kim to chuckle, "that transparent huh?"

"Oh yeah…"Abby drew out the last part. Kim decided to stop with the games and just come out with it. "She has a kid?" Abby, knowing she needed to tread very carefully when discussing her boss's personal life, "Umm hmm, a 3 year old, almost 4 now." Kim digested this, "Henry is her husband?" This made Abby laugh a little bit, knowing full well Kim was fishing but instead of calling her on it she decided to play along "Oh, wow, I guess you _are_ out of the loop, Kerry's gay"...Kim nearly choked on the sip she just took. Abby paused before continuing as Kim regained her composure.

"I thought you knew that about Kerry, I mean, the rumor was, she came out to Romano in the men room during an argument about _your_ dismissal...even said she would quit if he didn't offer you your job back, Luka said she threatened to sue him and the hospital for harassment." Kim sat dumbfounded as Abby went on, suddenly the missing pieces started to fall into place. In truth, Romano had offered Kim her job back, but the offer seemed a bit too disingenuous, beside she knew she couldn't stay at County with Kerry, hell, she could even stay in the same city as the Redhead.

Kim absorbed the new information before continuing with the interrogation. "So she's involved then? Long term kind of way?" Again, Abby thought about how to proceed, deciding she was in to far now to start backtracking "Her partner, Sandy, died in the line of duty a few years ago, she was a firefighter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 4 days since Kerry had run into Kim in the ER, needless to say, the visit was all she found herself thinking about. Being the Chief of staff afforded her some latitude so she knew Kim's patient hadn't been discharged yet, she wondered if they would cross paths again, she didn't have to wonder long when she heard the light tapping on her office door, it was already open and she saw Kim leaning against the door jamb...angelic as ever, she had changed up her hairstyle a bit, choosing to go with a straight, more controlled mane instead of her once unruly curls, leaving her with a softer look.

With a small smile Kerry invited her in, "Hi Kim, come on in." she knew she sounded quiet, almost afraid, but in a way she was, she knew how her body always betrayed her when she was in the other woman's presence, losing all traces of the chiefs swagger when around her.

Kim reached for the name placard on her desk, "Chief of Staff? Congratulations"

"Thanks, long story." Kerry said, a small smile forming. "Look Kerry..." Kim began "I wanted to stop by...to...Um, well, to be honest, I just wanted to see you again. 30 seconds in the hallway just wasn't enough time..."

"Enough time for what Kim?" Kerry had found her voice was raising a little. Startling Kim as she stumbled on, "to...catch up I guess...I feel there are still a lot of things left unsaid..." Kerry suddenly interrupts, "and whose fault is that? I mean, seriously, do you even remember how hard I tried to talk to you back then? The unreturned calls, the unanswered doors...how about the dismissed _sentiment_ filled letter Kim?"

Catching more steam, Kerry rounded on her…"I don't know about you Kim, but I think we are all caught up just fine." Kim was shocked as she stared across the desk at Kerry, finding her nerve to continue…"Kerry, please…" her words faltered as her eyes landed on a picture on the shelf behind the desk, it was of Kerry with a beautiful brunette holding a newborn, they were both beaming with huge smiles that overtook their petite features. Kim looked away allowing herself to refocus so she could continue, "I guess I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you Kerry, I'm happy that you found someone...that you found yourself...that you didn't let what happened with us, stop you from living your life and finding some happiness"

That last line was Kerry's undoing, "Well, I did, and I _was_ very happy. But that wasn't because of you Kim, it was in spite of you" Kim felt the sting that the comment was meant to leave. Kerry was now on her feet leaning over her desk, "Kim, I thought you loved me, I believed it in my bones, even though you never said the words, you made me feel it, every day that we were together" exasperated "Every _night_ we were together"...Kerry grew quiet as if remembering…Kerry dropped back to her seat, "I thought you had really loved me, but to find out I was wrong, dead wrong...well, that really did a number on me Kim. All that time you accused me of experimenting when it was you who was experimenting...what Kim? Was it some kind of ego trip, seeing if you could disrupt Chief Kerry Weaver's life, come in, blow everything I ever knew, or believed I knew, up, only to turn around and leave me to put the pieces back together...alone?"

Kerry was now looking down now at her hands, knuckles turning white as they gripped the edge of the desk "What was it you said? Go back to your life?...well Kim, you made damn sure that that was impossible, when you refused to speak to me, and then replaced me, and finally, left me"

Looking up from the desk, Kerry eyes found Kim's "Kim, you were my life and I had nothing to return to."

Kerry paused before landing her next jab "So yeah Kim, I did finally find a life, a good one…" The rant was cut short by the Chief of Staff's beeper, Kerry looked down and looked back at Kim, "It's me...thanks for stopping by Kim" the last words drenched in sarcasm, getting up she quickly made her way past Kim, leaving the stunned blonde alone in the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is that what she believes?" That was the only clear thought Kim could muster as she drove through the streets of Chicago still thick with commuter traffic.

Alone in the car Kim's thoughts spiraled out of control, leaking out into loud outburst "Honestly? That I never loved you? How could you believe that? If I never said it, it was because I was terrified you would run for the hills and never speak to me again." Kim was very animated in her seat, probably scarring the other commuters, "Jesus Kerry" frustration overtaking her as she hit the steering wheel with both hands.

Kim just stared at herself in the rearview mirror...the look of disgust heavy in her eyes "How could you believe that? How?" Kim saw the beginning of tears welling up in her eyes with a dawning thought, Kim answered her own question…"how could she not believe it, you idiot... you just left, you just moved on, you didn't even try to save the relationship" her internal berating grew louder..."What relationship?"...her anger returning... "The imaginary one that only existed from the hours of 6pm to 6am?" Kim exhaled...realization overcoming her..."Know Why it was so easy to leave Kerry? Because I never believed it _was_ real, for you...or us!"

The typical chaos that comes with a household of a single working mom and a rambunctious toddler could be heard from the streets, maybe that's why Kerry didn't hear the first tentative knocks on her front door. It was the doorbell that got her attention. Kerry couldn't say she was surprised to find the blond standing on her front steps.

"Well, I guess your need to always get the last word in is still in tacked" smirked Kerry, the comment, delivered in jest, wasn't meant to sting.

"Can I come in?" Asked Kim. Kerry open the door wider and stepped aside as a silent answer, just at that moment a very excited and very naked three year old shot through Kerry's legs before she was able to grab him in a bear hug..."Just hold it right there little man, bath time first!" As she carried off her son to the bathroom Kim trailed behind…she watched on as Kerry wrestle with the young boy and got him situated in the tub, reaching for the endless supply of bath time accoutrements. "How long since the surgery?" Kim asked, Kerry looked at her with a hint of a smile "Did you just notice?" much to Kim's surprise, she _had_ just noticed. With all the hundreds of things that had changed about Kerry Weaver, the absence of her crutch was the least noticeable. Kim nodded, Kerry wiped her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand then looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling.

"God, about 15 months now...it was long over do, but after a fall on some black ice and the realization I would be caring for a soon to be mobile child on my own, it was just time." Looking back at Kim "Was it hard" she asked

"Kerry looked back at Henry before saying "It wasn't easy, but I had help, Abby... and Sandy's family helped out with caring for Henry. We got through it"

Kim watched quietly as Henry and Kerry went through their nightly routine, once bathed and dressed, proper introductions were made "Henry, this is Mama's friend, Dr. Legaspi, and Dr. Legaspi...this is Henry." The little man beamed up at her with a wide smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes as he reached for Kim's hand in an exaggerated hand shake. Kim found herself charmed by yet another Weaver. "Hello Henry, you can call me Kim" Kerry watch the meeting unfold and smiled at the scene in front of her. "Let me just put him down and then we can talk, ok?" Kim looked back at Kerry, "Yeah, of course, take your time with him"...looking earnestly at Kerry "I'm not going anywhere" the comment striking a cord within Kerry.

Kerry found Kim sitting in her old seat at the kitchen island, the spot where she would sit and watch Kerry cook for her, the spot from where she would reach out and grab her from behind and pull her in tightly, proceeding to lay kisses across the back of her neck...the memory filled Kerry with a familiar warmth. Kerry shook her head trying to dislodge the memory, "Can I get you something to drink? I just made a pot of coffee Kerry was already pouring herself some as she was asking the question.

Kim sat up in her seat and nodded her head yes, "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks. Kerry" Kim began, "I know you feel you said your peace earlier today, and truthfully, it needed to be said, I can't find fault with a lot of what you said, but one thing you have to know...you have to believe is, is that...I did loved you...still love you...very much. More than anything.

If the admission had any effect on Kerry, Kim couldn't tell. Kerry kept her poker face Intact. The elongated pause made Kim uncomfortable so she continued speaking...

"Look Kerry, you should also know, need to know, that I"... "Wait Kim", Kerry suddenly interrupts "I want to say, I _need_ to say, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never apologized for how badly I handled the Wallace situation. You were right, I did make it about me and it just simply wasn't. I know it was about you, it was an affront to your career and reputation, I know that...The fact that I never even asked if you were ok...well... it's my greatest regret, you deserved so much better from me Kim, I knew it then and...and I wished I could have proven it to you."

Kim blinked back years' worth of unshed tears. "Ker, _you_ have got to stop with the surprises. They're like little punches to my psyche" the half grin returned, breaking the tension. This made Kerry chuckled as well. Kim continued, "I appreciate you saying that, so much" Kim gingerly reached out to touch Kerry's hand that was resting on the island. "I know you were sorry Kerry, I knew it was fear that was holding you back, I just didn't know how to live that way anymore. I guess I didn't have the guts to fix it. And _that_ will always be my biggest regret."

Both women looked at each, both feeling like they had finally been able to say what needed to be said.

"Mama?" Henry poked his head around the corner, sniffling as if he had been crying. Kerry quickly lowered herself to his eye level "Hey Hen, what's wrong? Kerry whispered, Henry dropped his head into her chest shyly "Bad dream again huh? Prodded Kerry "um hmm" he muffled "Ok, let go make sure there's no monsters hiding under the bed"

Kerry looked up apologetically to Kim who immediately returned the look with a two handed "no problem" wave. "I will leave you guys to it" she walked herself to the door. "Hey Kim?" asked Kerry "Has your number changed or is it the same?" Kim exhaled the breath she had been holding "Umm, the cell is the same, do you still have that one? "Yep, I do" replied Kerry, she continued, "Would it be alright if I called you, sometime?" Kim's half grin finally became a full one "Yeah, it would _absolutely_ be ok if you call me sometime"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 days seemed like a respectable amount of time to wait before calling, reasoned Kerry. Not wanting to appear too anxious but also, not wanting to leave Kim wondering at the same time. If Kerry was being honest with herself she wasn't a 100 percent sure what her intentions were concerning Kim, she just knew that opportunity's door had been cracked and if she was going to walk through it, now was the time.

'3 days? Really Kerry?' Thought Kim 'it took you 3 days to call after what I had confessed that night in your kitchen' with that said, Kim still felt a warm tingle in her belly after she hung up the phone, was it anxiety, or was it anticipation? Kim would have to wait until Friday to find out, she had resolved to herself to let this unravel at Kerry's pace. But Kerry seemed to understand that, as Kim replayed the phone call in her head...

 _"Hey Kim, its Kerry..."_

 _"Hi Ker..." I was hoping you would follow through on calling, sometime", Kerry could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yep, no time like the present for some time."_

 _Kerry's nerves showed in her rambling... "Anyway, not wanting to get to off course" Kerry continued, "I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me Friday night, or, I guess, any night for that matter, just that Friday would be better because Henry stays at his grandparents on Fridays and uh, I guess that just would work better"._

 _The sentence came rolling out of her mouth at lightning speed but Kim was able to get the gist._

 _"No, I mean yes," now it was Kim's turn to sound flustered "Kerry, what I'm saying is I understand what you're saying and yes, I would really like to grab dinner with you on Friday."_

 _"Ok!" said Kerry as her confidence returned. How about 6:00, that work? You can text me your address and I will pick you up, that good?"_

 _Yep, yes, that is good stumbled Kim._

 _"Ok" Kerry replied, and started again after a quick breath "Oh, and Kim? Before we hang up, just to be clear, this is a date...I mean, I am asking you out on a date, ok?" surprising Kim yet again, "Good to know Ker...I was hoping it was"_

Kerry was early, but she was afraid she would have trouble finding Kim's new apartment. It turned out she hadn't moved to far from her old neighborhood, in fact her new place was on the same street as before, the ride brought back a flood of memories for Kerry, most of them good, some of them great. She was now noticing the heat in her belly and the tightness in other parts, but she was sure she wanted to keep this night at a G rating and not muck things up by going too fast.

Still, she was surprised she was early after wasting hours deciding on what to wear, eventually deciding to keep it simple with black slacks and a low cut black V neck cashmere sweater. Although she did decide to throw in a pop of color with a pair of red high heeled pumps. She was still getting use to the foreign footwear after her hip surgery but she loved how they made her legs look and she could use the height advantage when escorting the 5'11 blonde around, she reasoned.

Kim on the other hand, was not running early. She came to the door still in her robe muttering something about her last session running long and offering up apologies while darting from room to room getting herself put together. The end result was just short of perfect. Tight black jeans with a sheer cream colored silk blouse over, to Kerry's delight, a black lace bra. Bold move thought Kerry, as she reminded herself that this would be a G rated evening. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black flats, essentially evening out their height difference to a manageable one.

Kerry took in the blond and smiled "You look great" Kim, still feeling a bit rushed "Yeah? Thanks, so do you...did you get taller? Kerry noticed Kim sizing her up as she followed the path down to her heels. Thinking that the surprises that came with this new Kerry where endless.

The restaurant Kerry chose was one that had some very impressive reviews and was known for being tough to get reservations for but they were sat right away. Kerry had requested seats at the counter that faced an open kitchen. She explained that you can watch the chef preparing the dishes right in front of you, kind of like a live theater show for foodies. Kim was relieved that they would have something to do if the conversation ever ran dry, which it didn't. The two ladies where careful as the caught up with each other's lives. Trying not to go to heavy, that plan failed once Kim asked about Sandy and their life together. Kim could tell that Kerry was trying very hard to navigate this subject and not get to maudlin. She was able to do that by switching the topic back to Henry and their life together. Kim shared her brief adventures living on the west coast, the usual "can't beat the weather... yadda, yadda, yadda, but she missed her family and the feel of a busy city, although San Francisco had a great vibe, it often was just too mellow for her. The conversation never touched on her romantic life, much to Kim's relief, the truth was there wasn't much to say on that topic, one meaningless attachment after the other, finally deciding that the doctor needed to heal thy self and take some time to re-examine her dating history and see if she could figure out why she was having a tough time finding someone, although she had an idea why, convinced she had already found her someone and lost them.

It was still relatively early as Kerry dropped Kim off at her door. "What a meal Ker, I can't remember the last time I ate anything that delicious" "I know right, and believe me, I am stealing more than a few of that chefs secrets" Kim was Laughing while shaking her head "I figured there had to be another reason for getting sat right in front of the kitchen" Kerry looked incredulous, "hey you'll thank me the next time I cook for you!" The offer left both thinking about the possibility of a next time, finally Kim broke the trance "Would you like to come in?" Kim looked almost shy as she asked. "Actually, I can't" started Kerry, "I have to be up early tomorrow for my training" Kerry could see the question starting to form on Kim's lips "I'm running a half marathon in June" another surprise punch lands, "A Marathon?" Croaked Kim, "Half Marathon", corrected Kerry, "nothing like what you do, but my PT thought, you know, with me being the goal oriented person that I am, that training for a purpose would help with my rehab." Kim was shaking her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, no absolutely, that was a great idea...would you mind if I joined you? I mean, run with you tomorrow, I can meet you at the trail..." Kerry suddenly looked terrified, "Kim, I am nowhere near the runner you are, no doubt, I would hold you back..." Kim tried to hold back a giggle, "Ker, I haven't ran in months, I likely will hold you back, but I can't think of a better reason to start again. What you say?" Kerry thought about if for a few seconds, finally agreeing

"Ok, sure that would be great, um, meet me at the trail entrance at 6am." With that Kerry leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on the corner of Kim's mouth "Good night Kim"

Kim let her hand touch where Kerry's lips just were, "Night Ker, see you in a few hours"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Kerry after her run with Kim that morning, Kerry had to grab Henry from Sandy's parents. She was invited to join them for a family lunch, always a raucous affair for the Lopez household, including lots of cousins and assorted other family member to enjoy. Kerry laughed thinking how impossible this scenario seemed after Sandy death and her parents bid to get full custody, but the afternoon was a joyous one and not worth bringing back up the bad feelings from before. By the time they got home Henry was wiped out and Kerry had some time to try and figure out her feelings from the activities of the last 24 hours.

Kim was still soar after her morning Run, maybe it had been more than a few months since she last ran 15 miles. But it was worth it seeing Kerry in her tight fitting running gear and being able to check out her running partner from behind. Kerry's always had a great body but you could tell how toned she had become. It was almost worth the humiliation that she was feeling by being out paced by the novice runner. As she plopped a bag of ice on her knee she couldn't help but wonder what was on the agenda for the rest of the weekend at the Weavers household.

"Well, well, well, look who got some pretty flowers..." Kerry's eyes peek over the rim of her glasses that were currently sliding down her nose. "Abigail" Kerry tone laced with a warning, the nurse had a sparkle in her eye as she examined the arrangement on the corner of Kerry's desk, "What? I'm just commenting on the lovely arrangement, no judgement...I wonder who they could be from." Kerry, clearly not playing along, "Do you? Do you really wonder, or are you just wanting me to admit that I may be in a bit over my head here." Abby shrugged away her last statement. "Come on Kerry, you're fine and there is nothing to worry about, or even feel guilty about" Kerry starts to argue "but..." only to be interrupted again by Abby, "Kerry, listen to me! Sandy would not want you to stop living just because she did and I know you are going to use Henry as an excuse, but what good are you too him if you aren't happy" "I'm happy" Kerry Started..."Kerry, don't, don't even try to justify snack mom activities and kid play dates as the makings of a happy life. Kerry, you deserve this, don't question it." Kerry eyes met Abby's "But, its Kim, Abby, you know how bad it was back then, I don't know if I could go through it again." Abby reaches to find Kerry's hand. "I know, I know"

Abby and Luka had been the only ones Kerry had confided too during her breakup with Kim, Really it was Luka, but he shared everything with Abby and eventually it became too hard for Abby to pretend she didn't know what had gone on between the two doctors, even though she and Kerry weren't the best of friends back then, she still understood pain, and she respected the doctor too much to let her career get hijacked by her emotions. Abby had ran interference when Kerry would disappear from the middle of a shift or just plain not show up. She was there when she had learned about Kim moving to San Francisco with no forwarding address and she was there when she learned Kim had moved back to Chicago a year earlier but never reached out to Kerry.

But Abby had always like Dr. Legaspi, and she wasn't one to take sides, plus, Abby new that Kim was _it_ for her friend, they proverbial 'One that got away' so she couldn't help but at least try and encourage the blossoming reconciliation.

"Kerry, you are one of the smartest women I know, and I trust your instincts, you should too." Kerry took a petal between her fingers, rubbing gently, savoring the softness on her finger tips. "Maybe you're right Abigail", Kerry agreed, "now, get out of here, I need to make a call and thank someone for these beautiful flowers"

Kim wasn't sure if sending the flowers was too grand of a gesture, but the truth was, she wanted to make a grand gesture, she was excited at the possibility of discovering more about this new Kerry Weaver, and she didn't want too much time to go by without showing her. That's why she included an invitation to dinner for Friday night on the card. What's the saying? Strike while the irons hot? That seemed appropriate, at least where the thought of heat was concerned.

She reached for the blackberry sitting on her desk the second she heard the first ring, answering breathlessly

 _"This is Kim" the abruptness caught Kerry of guard "This is Kerry" bringing a smile to Kim' lips, "well yes it is, hello there" "Hello to you too", returned Kerry, "I wanted to thank you for the flowers, they have definitely brightened up this dingy office of mine." Kim sat back in her chair "Well good, that was the plan, I wanted to bring a little sunshine into your world today" both woman instinctively looked outside their respective windows to watch the heavy rain fall. "Well, it worked. Again, thank you." Said Kerry "Annnnd?" fished Kim, 'And, I would love to join you for dinner Friday._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Rain never eased up the entire week, by the time Friday rolled around the weather had wreaked havoc for the city of Chicago and especially for Cook County Hospital. Kim had been trying to call Kerry all day to confirm dinner plans when she finally got a hold of her helping out in the overwhelmed ED "Hey Ker, I just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight" Kerry's eyes open wider as the realization hit her "Oh gosh Kim, I, uh, I completely lost track of what day it was. I...I can't tonight, Henry's grandparents had to back out, so I have him and there's no way I can find a sitter this late, especially with this weather." Kim's shoulders dropped a she heard what the redhead was saying, "Oh, ok I get it, yeah, we can just ..." Unless" Kerry interrupted, "would you want to come over to our house? I can make dinner there for the three of us", _'the three of us'_ thought Kim, I like the way that sounds "I would love that Ker, what time and what I can bring?"

'Smores fixings? The request puzzled Kim, as she picked up the supplies at the store on her way to Kerry's, 'Marshmallows, check, Gram Crackers, check, chocolate bars, and check! Oh, and a nice bottle of Red, a robust Zinfandel to take the chill off, why not, it goes well with chocolate right?' Thought Kim

Kim arrived just as Kerry was putting the finishing touch to dinner "Wow that smells wonderful." Thanks, come on in and get settled.

Kim stripped her coat off and hung it up on the rack by the door when she was accosted by a happy, food dancing, Henry, "beghetti! beghetti!" Kim couldn't help but laugh, "I see that buddy, and it smells good!" before she knew what was happening Henry had grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the kitchen. "Well, someone sure is hungry" Kim laughed "Kerry was pulling the garlic bread from the oven, "I told him we had to wait for you before we could eat, needless to say he was very anxious for you to arrive" "Ah ha" Kim understanding the enthusiasm now, "Well, let's do this then, huh Henry?"

As they situated themselves down at the table Kim noticed an elaborate fort made of bed sheets in front of the fire place in the living room, finally it all started to click in place for Kim. "I get it now, looks like someone is having a campout tonight" "We are!" shouted Henry. Looking at Kerry with a raise of her eyebrow "Hence the 'Smores fixings?" "Yep" smiled back, Kerry "And hopefully I'm right, but did I see a bottle of wine in that bag too?" "You did indeed" said Kim causing Kerry to reached out and squeeze Kim's thigh under the table "God bless you woman!"

The two woman sat in the dark room illuminated only by the fire now, Henrys sleeping head was on Kerry's lap as she gently rubbed his scalp, a quiet little snore emitted from the young boy. Kerry was staring at Kim for a while before finally speaking "I'm really glad you came over tonight" "I'm really glad you invited me too" returned Kim. The two regarded each other for a little longer when Kerry decided it was time to put Henry in his bed, "Could you fill up my glass? I'll be right back" breaking the spell, Kim nodded her head and grabbed both glasses "Sure thing, see you in a minute" It didn't take long, the boy was full of sweet treats and exhausted from his campout. When Kerry returned she saw that Kim was starting to dismantle the fort. "Not yet?" she said, Kim looked at her and saw that look in Kerry's eyes, the one that pretty much made her insides feel like jelly "leave it up, I bet it would be pretty comfortable in there, care to join me?"

Kim woke up after hearing hushed voices, reaching out, she noticed the spot beside her on the bed was empty but still warm. Sometime during the night the two had made their way to Kerry's room after thoroughly enjoying the fort in the living room. Kim surmised she had only been asleep for an hour at most. The voice that woke her belonged to Kerry and was coming from the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Kim guessed that Henry must have had another nightmare and had woken up in the middle of the night. Kerry was telling him a story of when she was his age living in Africa with her mother and father. It was about a time when a lion had come into their village, walking down the path that lead to the local hospital. Her father was trying to calm the villagers who wanted to put the beast down, becasue they believed it was a threat, but her father was trying to explain that the Lion was as much a part of the village as they were and that there was surly another way to get rid of the lion than killing it. At this point Kerry made her voice deeper, as if it were a man's, and began speaking in a different language, One Kim wasn't familiar with but assumed was Swahili, Kerry had casually mentioned once that she spoke four languages and that English was her second, Kim was surprised to hear her so casually slip into the language as she told the story. She would say a portion of the story in Swahili then go back and repeat it in English. Assuring Henry understood. This went on for another 15 minutes or so when she stopped in mid-sentence and then I heard her whisper "I love you Henry, sweet dreams" after a few seconds Kim heard her shuffling back to the room and crawling back in bed she could feel her snuggling up to her. "Are you awake" she asked "umm hmm" Kim hummed. "Good" she heard Kerry say, as she started to trail kisses down the blondes back. For the second time that night Kim had experienced the many talents of the redheads tongue and how she used it for more than just telling stories in different languages.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This time it was Kerry's turn to wake up alone in bed she got up to look for Kim but as she made her way through the house she couldn't find her anywhere. Not sure how she felt about this development, Kerry made her way to Henry's room right as he began to wake up "Good morning Hen, how was your sleep?" Rubbing his eyes, Henry mumbled something incoherent, as he reached up to embrace his mom. "Thomas?" Thomas the steam engine was Henrys favorite thing in the whole world. He loved trains and he loved the show just as much, "Yes, but only until breakfast is ready ok?" smiling at her little man "Ok Mama, pomis..." she sat him down on the living room couch as she made her way over to begin the dismantling of the make shift fort when she tripped over a pair of feet sticking out of the front "holy Sh-"catching herself before the expletive rolled out of her mouth. Henry looked at his mom, then the feet and back at his Mom before jumping up from the couch and making his way into the entrance "It's Kimmy, Mama!" exclaimed Henry. Kim, by this time was awake and ready to pounce on the unsuspecting toddler

Grabbing him in a bear hug, she started tickling him "The tickle monsters got you!" she screamed, Henry squirmed and laughed hysterically. The rough play resulted in fort crumbling to the ground around the two. Finally Kim's eyes lifted over to where Kerry stood while she continued speaking to Henry "Hey Henry, I hope you didn't mind me using your Fort to sleep in last night, It was too late to drive home in this weather and your mom invited me to stay, was that alright?"

"un huh, I'm glad you're here" he said, wrapping her in a hug, "want to watch Thomas wit me?" "Sure Buddy, let me just say good morning to your Mom first, ok?" "Ok, Henry shifted his attention to the TV.

Kim made her way out of the destroyed Fort and followed Kerry to the Kitchen. Once out of Henry's view Kim leaned in "Good Morning Mom" and kissed Kerry's cheek. "Good morning yourself" said Kerry who pulled her into a less chaste kiss on her lips before reaching up on her tippy toes to whisper in Kim's ear "I thought you might have had a change of heart about... recent developments..."Kerry's voice trailed off. Kim pulled back cupping Kerry's face in her hands "There is absolutely no chance of that happening Dr. Weaver. I just wasn't sure how we wanted to play this with Henry." Kim looked back over at the boy as he watched his favorite show "I figured He's probably not use to finding strange women in his Moms bed" Realization clicking in Kerry's eyes now "Ah, very good point. Your assumption is correct and thank you for thinking about that. It probably would have led to a conversation I may not be ready for" Kim leaned back in and kissed Kerry's nose before pulling back, "you and me both"

By Noon, the weather finally began to clear up, the three had pretty much exhausted all indoor activities and Henry was getting desperate to go outside and play. Kim eternally was trying to decide if she should stay or make her way home and let the family slip back into their usual weekend routine. But, to be honest, she wasn't really that eager to leave. She had been enjoying herself so much being part of this little family, she didn't want the feeling to end. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kerry's phone,

"Hello, this is Dr. Weaver" Kim watched as Kerry walked through the house with the phone on her shoulder..."Oh Hi, yeah, he missed you guys yesterday too...Really? Um, yeah I think that will be fine, he loves spending time with his uncle and playing with all the cousins"

Kerry then started speaking in Spanish to the person on the phone before reverting back to English, "Ok, I can get him packed and ready in about an hour. That ok? ...great...see you soon"

Kerry made her way back to where Kim was sitting, "So," she began "Got any plans for tonight? I've suddenly found myself child free until tomorrow evening" a sly grin grew over her face. Kim pretended she was checking a make believe appointment book, "huh, look at that, I'm completely free"

As Kerry prepared Henry for a sleepover at his grandparents, Kim decided to head home and clean up and take care of some errands. The plan being they would meet back at Kerry's after 4:00.

Kim was a little late when she arrived at Kerry's but that didn't seem to be a problem for the Redhead who immediately pounced on the blonde as she entered the hallway. Kerry had Kim pinned up against the hall closet door and in a matter of seconds had already undone most of the blondes buttons on her shirt "Um, not that I'm complaining but" Kim tried to get some words in between kisses "Uh, Ker, think I could make it into the house first?"

Kerry, shaking her head while keeping her lips connected to Kim's, "No, you will find in time that there are very few kid free Saturdays and I don't want to waste a second of them talking!" "Ok, good enough reason for me" as Kim gave in to the amorous assault and removed Kerry sweater in one fell swoop.

The sun had only been down for a little more than an hour, but both women where spent. Kim stared at the ceiling as she tried to make sense of the last few hours. Kim wasn't sure where this next step they had taken was leading, on the one hand she didn't really think Kerry was the wham, bam thank you mam type, but she also didn't want to assume they were fully reconciled either. But there was one more intriguing element that she was trying to get her head around, there was definitely something different about their renewed intimacy.

Making love to Kerry had always been great, it was intense and sometimes all consuming. To Kim, It had felt like Kerry was trying to show all the feelings she had inside without having to say the words, as if by taking the act so very seriously so she could convey the depth of her love for her. As a result every time they would make love Kim could feel it weighed down with emotion and meaning.

But last night and this afternoon wasn't like that at all, it was, well, for lack of a better word, fun. Kerry not only gave pleasure but willingly and wantonly, received pleasure, relinquishing control and allowing Kim to explore this new side of Kerry as a lover. She wondered if this was a byproduct of just accepting herself or was it a combination of experience and maybe even Sandy's influence. Whatever it was Kim decided it wasn't worth overthinking it. What was important was that she was finally back in the bed of the love of her life and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

"Kim?" muffled Kerry whose head was buried in her pillow "Yes Ker" Kim turned her head to face her lover who was on her stomach while spread out on the side of the bed, Kerry went on "I feel like we should do something" This made Kim chuckle "I feel like we've been doing something" said Kim. Kerry finally lifted her head from the pillow "No, I mean like go to a movie or something" Kim turned to her side and propped her head on her hand "Ok, we can do that, what would you like to see?" Kerry just smiled, "You...naked some more".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sunday afternoon came much faster than Kim wanted. But the bubble wasn't going to last forever so she reluctantly made her way home to prepare for the coming week. She was hopeful that this was a beginning and not an end but was starting to get worried when Thursday arrived and still no word from Kerry. Kim knew it was a two-way street and she could have called Kerry too, but something inside her prevented her from picking up the phone. Was it pride? Or was it self-preservation? Either way she was resolute in letting Kerry make the next move.

Kerry and Henry had a very busy week. Even though Henry was only in pre-school it was still a very rigorous program that required a lot of parent participation. Being a 1 parent household made Kerry feel like she had to pull double duty sometimes just to keep up appearances. She was finding it hard to spread her time between Henry, work and, well, Kim.

She had a niggling feeling that she should be nurturing this renewed connection but found that there was something stopping her from doing so, convincing herself that Kim could reach out to her just as easily. In true Chief Weaver fashion, Kerry opted to compartmentalize this particular area.

It was 8:00pm and Kerry and Henry were scanning the aisle of the drugstore looking for art supplies to make Thanks Giving decorations for the schools upcoming pageant when she heard Henry squeal "Kimmy! Look Mama, Kimmy!" Kerry looked up to see just exactly that, Kim was standing in the prescription drop off line oblivious to her audience. Kerry made her way over and gently nudge the other woman in a playful way. "Well, hello there Doctor." Kerry smiled, as Kim's surprise expression morphed into recognition. "Well, hello yourself Doctor" she immediately noticed Henry and gave him a big smile, "And hello to you too Sir Henry" "Hi Kimmy, Mama and me are shopping" "I see that" as Kim scanned the cart, "looks like there's a big art project on tap from what I can tell" Henry followed her gaze, "Um hmm, we making...Umm", looking to his Mother for help finding the right word, Kerry helping him along "Decorations" "Oh Yeah", Henry continued "Decoration for my school" Kim looked up at Kerry, "Kind of out of your way isn't it?" Asked Kim, "Not really, Henry's school is right around the corner on Hayward, Kim's eyes grew wide, "My office is on Hayward..." The two looked at each other in silence as the coincidence settled in their mind. Kim rebounded first "I guess you two have been very busy this week" The comment struck Kerry, wondering if it was a subtle dig, "Yes, we have been. His school takes all Holidays very seriously..." Kerry said sounding slightly exacerbated, she thought she saw something in Kim's eyes that put her on alert "I'm sorry I haven't even had time to check in with you" Kim made direct eye contact with Kerry, "I noticed, I was starting to wonder if it was personal" the look of doubt in Kim's eyes sent a wave of panic through Kerry, "No! God no, it was not personal...not at all" And it wasn't, whatever it was that Kerry was afraid of before didn't compare to the feeling she was experiencing now, how could she have been so carless with this second chance she was given with this woman.

"It just has been awhile since I needed to be considerate of someone else other than just me and Hen, I'm sorry Kim...I didn't mean to check out." Kim regarded Kerry as she made this admission. Realizing that was one on the most honest answers she's ever gotten from the redhead. The moment was broken when she felt a gentle tug, at some point Henry had slipped his hand into hers and was dragging her along as he continued shopping for his art supplies. Forgetting her business at the counter she allowed herself to be pulled along and finished shopping with the Weavers.

"Oh. My. God." I cannot eat another bite, said Kim as she pushed herself away from the table, "Thank you for inviting me to join you guys for Dinner" Kim was speaking to both Henry and Kerry as she began to gather up her belongings to go, Kerry reached for her arm first, "I picked up a shift tomorrow night, but would you like to maybe, grab lunch?" Kim squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally scanned her calendar, "Yeah, I'm good, but earlier works better for me, is 11:30 ok?" "It is" yelped Kerry. This for some reason made Kim want to laugh, "Great then, how about you meet me at my office, and I will give you the nickel tour." Kerry finally let go of Kim's arm with a parting squeeze, "perfect, see you at 11:30 then" Kerry returned her attention to Henry "Say Goodnight to Kim, Henry" Henry looked up from his seat, "Goodnight Kimmy" Kerry shook her head as she looked back at Kim "Sorry, try as I might to correct him, he's not budging from the nick name" Kim knelt down to kiss Henry on his forehead, "no need to keep trying, I love it"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After dropping off Henry to school, Kerry tried to fit in a run, somewhere along the way, running had become more of _a want to do,_ than _a need to do._ She liked having the time to sort through her thoughts and not have to worry about anyone else's. That was a good thing. Because today she needed to only worry about herself, she knew she was on the precipice of a big personal decision. It had almost been a full month since Kim Legaspi had re-entered her life, well at least in a physical way. Mentally she had never left.

Kerry had wondered about the blond doctor often, especially after learning she had recently moved back to Chicago. Abby had heard the news from a mutual friend that Kim left the hospital she was working at in San Francisco and had joined a practice back her in the Chicago. She was hesitant to share said news with Kerry but figured it was better to be prepared of the possibility of running into her, rather than being taken by surprise.

Kerry had become pretty involved in many of the LGBT Medical professionals circles and it was just a matter of time that their paths would cross. Abby felt that Kerry digested the information extremely well, but always wondered if that was the cool demeanor of a seasoned pro who knew how to hide emotions, or if she was really over the heartbreak and had moved on. It would appear it was a little of both. Either way it proved to be the right choice because Kerry had in a way been gradually preparing herself for a possible run in with Kim. Hence the prepared speech she gave Kim all those weeks ago.

It made Kerry laugh thinking how far they had come after that rough re-entry. But now Kerry needed to sort out her feeling once and for all. She could already tell that Henry was becoming pretty attached to Kim and vice versa.

Kerry had decided that this afternoon's lunch would be a good chance to gauge Kim's level of involvement, sure, she had mentioned she still felt love for Kerry but to what degree?

Kim hadn't missed the irony that she was both physically and mentally twisted up as she pushed through her morning's yoga class. It felt good to stretch her limbs to the limit and exhale the spent breath, but she failed at letting go of her negative thoughts. She was fully aware that her love for Kerry was as strong as ever, and now she was finding herself becoming attached to Henry as well. When she shut her eyes she could visualize everything she ever wanted in reach, but was it what Kerry wanted too?

They had both hurt each other so much, and even though they managed to address those issues and ease the pain she wondered if it was enough.

She kept thinking about this new air of _lightness_ for lack of a better word, between them, Kim wondered if that was because Kerry's heart just wasn't in it as much as their first go around.

"The Office is beautiful Kim" Kerry observed as she stood looking out over a lush green space through the floor to ceiling window. "Really, there's a great, mellow, energy here. Not like a dingy hospital." Kim smiled as she watched Kerry try and get in touch with her inner hippy. In truth, it was exactly the mood she and her partners were trying to capture. They wanted to create a peaceful place where patients felt comfortable and at ease. "I think Paula and Hank were hoping I would bring my new San Francisco sensibilities with me and sprinkle in just enough holistic mumbo jumbo to differentiate the practice" "Did it work?" asked Kerry, "Well, they both are driving new BMW's so I guess so" They both broke out in laughter. Kerry caught herself "You, know we do that a lot these days." Kim looked confused, "Do what?" she asked, "laugh, do you notice it?" 'only all the time', thought Kim "I guess we do, what do you think that means?" "Ever the psychiatrist" teased Kerry "Well, I don't think it's a bad thing, I just think...that, well, before, the relationship itself had some stumbling block, like my need to hide my burgeoning sexuality and your need to live an open life. The two things just couldn't co- exist together, so consequently, we always had a layer of tension hovering over us. Nothing fun about that right?" Kim, was listening intently, "you are right about that" chimed in Kim, "plus" Kerry continued, "I was a way uptight bitch that took everything so seriously" Kim's mouth dropped, "Holy Shit Kerry, I think you nailed it!" both broke out into loud, raucous laughter. Once they calmed down Kerry noticed a shift in the mood, lunch had gone well, but they were in a loud café and it really didn't seem like the place for a heavy conversation. Kim broke the silence first, "I really like this new Kerry" "Am I new?" asked Kerry, "You're new to me." said Kim, "Well that's good" "and whys that?" asked Kim, as she watch Kerry slowly approached, "You once told me that lesbians almost never stay with their first female lover, if that's the case then you aren't my first anymore, you're the _old_ Kerry's first" Kerry closed the rest of the gap with a searing kiss. As Kerry pulled back she smiled at the dazed look on Kim's face. "If I'm a new Kerry, then this is a new relationship, right?"

Kim's half grin grew to a full blown smile. "And, is that what this is? A Relationship?" Kerry pulled back and looked thoughtfully into Kim's Blue eyes. "I hope so" she said, Kerry then took a quick glance at her watch and began to rush, "Shoot, I have to go, my shift starts in a little bit and I still need to grab Henry and drop him off at his grandparents for the night." Kim wasn't going to let Kerry just drop a bomb like that and then retreat, She pulled Kerry back into a tight embrace and whispered into the Redheads ear

"Ker? Will you come over after your shift?"

Kerry caught her breath at the sensation of Kim nibbling her earlobe

"It will be late, won't you be asleep by then?"

Kim slowly opened Kerry clinched hand and slipped a key into it...

"Yes, but you can Wake me"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kim woke to the most wonderful feeling of butterfly kisses on the back of her neck.

"You're here"

"I am" Kerry mumbled as her lips continued their gentle assault

"How was your shift" Kim tried to make conversation

"Shhh, I have much more pressing things to care about right now"

"Like what?" Kim giggled

"Like, showing the woman I love how much she means to me"

Kim suddenly sat up putting a stop to Kerry's advances

"What's happening, why are we stopping? Kerry fumbled around readjusting herself to face Kim

Kim centered herself up to Kerry "What did you just say" Kerry, not backing down repeated "I. Am. TRYING. To show you how much I...love you," Kerry then returned to her earlier ministration of placing butterfly kisses on her lover "have, always loved you," slowly delivering the kisses lower and lower "and, God willing, Will always love you" until the searching lips found their intended destination...

That night Kim noticed that the old Kerry had returned, if only in the way they had previously made love as Kerry went on to show her multiple times how much she loved her through her actions, and this time, with her words as well, before finally giving into the pull of sleep completely wrapped around each other.

Kerry woke up to the hum of the hair dryer coming from the bathroom, looking at the clock she could see it was much earlier than she usually woke on a Saturday, she was kind of surprised that Kim had the energy, much less, strength to be up an about after last night's activities, perhaps Kerry was giving herself too much credit in thinking she thoroughly wore out her girlfriend. Kerry found herself thinking how odd it was to be referring to Kim Legaspi as her girlfriend again, but that seemed to be the best way to describe each other moving forward, a silent agreement made between them last night. 'Another God Damned Thanksgiving miracle' she thought. "Hey Kim?," she called from the bed, Kim poked her head out from the bathroom, "Good morning baby, Did I wake you?" Kerry propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view, "You did but that's ok, why are you up so early?" Kim put down the hair dryer and sauntered back to her lover sitting in the bed, "I promised to help my parents get things set up for Thanks Giving, it's the first year hosting it in the new Condo and they are kind of freaking out about how they are going to accommodate everyone after downsizing. After all, I am a master at solving problems." She finished with a tongue in cheek tone, "That will be nice, all the Legaspi's back under one roof huh?" Kim bent down to Kerry and kissed her lips gently before pulling back, "You bet! What are yours and Henry's plan?" Kerry paused a moment, "Well, actually I'm working. I picked up a shift so one of the Residents could spend it with her family." Kerry switched positions resting her weight on her side now "Henry will be at the Lopez's, they do a huge multi-cultural _extravaganza_ for lack of a better word, and it's a lot of fun for Henry, he gets to explore his roots at the same time as being with his cousins." "But you do don't join them?" asked Kim, Kerry looked a little sad before explaining, "It's hard not feeling like an outsider there, they weren't incredibly thrilled with me and Sandy's relationship and after she died they tried to get full custody of Henry..." "Oh Ker, I'm sorry, I didn't know" "yeah, well I don't really like to rehash it. Especially since things are working so well now, we at least have a respect for each other and we appreciate how much the other loves Henry and would they know I would never deny him his extended family, it's a way for him to be closer to his Mom, even if she's not here.

The psychologist in Kim had more questions but could tell that this wasn't the time to explore further, but still it made her hurt for her Kerry, for all that she lost and almost lost. "What time is your shift over on Thursday?"

"If all goes well, and the ED isn't a shit show, I should be out by 10:00"

Kim looked as if she had a plan forming "Would it be ok if I came over after? I can bring some leftovers and we can have our own celebration, I mean, historically we do have some pretty memorable Thanksgivings"

Kim grinned remembering the last one they had spent together. Despite the misunderstanding at the end, they had had a thoroughly enjoyable evening out, shared wine, shared stories and to Kim, it would always be the official signpost for the beginning of their journey together

As Kim's mind drifted back to that memory, Kerry managed to overtake the blonde, flipping her over so she was snugly caught under the petite redhead, "That sounds like a fantastic idea" sealing the deal with a deep, passionate kiss, as she proceeded to make Kim late for her plans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Unfortunately, the ER _was_ a shit show, just as Kerry had dreaded, for some reason this Holiday brought out the worst in people. Along with the multitude of sliced limbs from carving tools, there were a handful of food poising cases and way too many over indulging cases to count but at least there had yet to be a major car crash or any other disasters.

She made it home in time to check in with Henry, who was barely able to stay awake during the five minute phone call. After, she went to shower and freshen up before Kim arrived. She heard a slamming of a car door and decided to meet her at the door, Kerry was surprised to see Kim gathering handfuls of bags from the back of a cab, Kerry ran out to help her and noticed a strange smile on her lovers face first, and a very glassy sheen over her usual bright blue eyes "Hey _Babyyyy_ " Kim voice had a certain sing song tone too it and it finally occurred to Kerry that Kim was probably a bit more than tipsy "Well, hello to you too _Baby_ " Kerry couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her, "Here, grab these and I will get the rest" 'The rest?' Thought Kerry, There was enough food here to feed a football team. "Hold on, let me pay the cab and I will meet you inside" Kim shouted probably louder than she was aware, Kim looked like a dog chasing its tail as she tried to get into her purse that was caught inside her coat, Kerry finally stepped in and paid the driver and gave him a big thank you for delivering her loved one in one piece.

Once inside, Kim laid out a spectacular spread of leftovers to feast on, Kerry hadn't realized how hungry she was and was already filling a plate even before Kim had sat down. They sat together at the island and Kerry listened intently to Kim as she recounted the Legaspi Thanksgiving antics, right down to the family's inability to steer clear of talk of politics and religion.

Kerry could tell she was sobering up, but still, the silly hand gestures and occasional wobble made Kerry want to tease her mercilessly. Clearly, being with her family was a source of great happiness for her. Kerry found she envied the lightness and joy Kim was displaying.

After they ate, they made their way to bed, both were to spent to make love and settled into a comfortable version of pillow talk, after a while, Kerry heard Kim's breathing pattern change and figured she had drifted off to sleep when she heard Kim begin to ask her something "Ker?" "Um hmm" answered Kerry, "Would you and Henry...could I... would you...consider, spending Christmas with me...and my family?" Kerry was quiet as she processed what Kim had just asked her, Kerry and Henry had always spent Christmas Eve by themselves, making cookies and drinking hot coco while watching old Christmas specials on TV. Kerry had never really celebrated the Holiday in its full fanfare. Growing up, her family never made a big deal of it, they just always kept it simple. She had carried on that tradition for her little family. As the silence stretched on, Kim began to worry that she may have pushed her luck, when she heard Kerry start to say something. "We usually just spend it by ourselves" Kim didn't know if she was done, "but, I think it's apparent that...we aren't by ourselves anymore." Kim felt Kerry's lips find the top of her head leaving a gentle kiss, "We would love to join you, thank you for including us." Kim's eyes fluttered shut before she whispered "Always, I love you guys so much..."

Kim had always been one to worry about the proverbial other shoe dropping. She believed there was as a statute of limitations on her own happiness and could feel the dread bubbling up in her as the weeks ticked by. Even though it didn't warrant the worry. She and Kerry were doing great, the lines of communication remained open and her and Henry's bond was tighter than ever, they had even agreed to spend the Holidays with each other. Kim just had to make sure she was running daily mental diagnostics on herself to make sure she avoided making the same mistakes of the past.

Though they had exchanged keys, they were both cognizant of Henry's routine and the need to keep it as normal as possible. They gradually expanded it to include, longer and more frequent visits from Kim, but had still avoided sleep overs when Henry was home. So Kim was definitely finding herself looking forward to Friday nights more than she ever had. They had quickly become her and Kerry's night spent alone, usually at Kerry's place. A sort of standing date that needed no formal invitation. This Friday, Kim's last appointment had cancelled so she was able to break free earlier than Kerry and decided she would surprise her with a home cooked dinner. She arrived and was sorting the groceries when Kerry's phone had rang, letting it go straight to the machine she heard a throaty, seductive voice calling for her beloved.

"Hey Ker-Bear, it's me. I'm going to be in town for just the night and would _very_ much like to see if we could fit a visit in, if you know what I mean" Anyway call me when you get this and I can give you the details."

Kim stood staring at the answering machine, perhaps even glaring at it as the caller hung up, the machine clicked and a blinking red light appeared.

'Ker-Bear? What the fuck was that?' thought Kim. Right then she heard the sound of a key twisting a lock and then the front door open and slam closed, followed by Kerry yelling for her "Hey Kim?" "Yeah, I'm here" poking her head around the corner. "I was hoping to surprise you with a home cooked meal for once." Kerry approached her with a huge smile on her face, reaching up to kiss her gently on the lips, "Hi" she whispered, "that is a great surprise, especially after the day I had, Luka and Abby were clearly fighting again..." Ker?" Kim interrupted, "Who do you know that has a _really_ sexy voice and calls you 'Ker-Bear?" Kerry stared at Kim for a minute, looking as if she was trying to choose her words perfectly before proceeding, her eyes drifted to the answering machine where she noticed the blinking red message light, then looked back at Kim, "That, would most likely be, Jeanette Parker" Kim's head slanted just slightly, "Jeanette Parker?" Kerry was still watching intently, "Umm Hmm, Jeanette Parker" Kim realized that was all Kerry had to say about that so she continued "Well, It would appear, from the message that she just left, that Ms. Parker is possibly... looking for a Booty Call" This made Kerry laugh at loud, "Yes, that sounds about right" The tension, waning just a bit with Kerry's outbreak, Kerry moved pass Kim and reached for the bottle of wine that Kim had just placed on the counter and proceeded to open it. "Let's let this breath for a little bit and I will tell you about Jeanette Parker"

"You're kidding" gasped Kim, "I am not, those were her words exactly, she walked right up to me in the middle of the conference and said "I'm going to make you a star" before she planted a huge kiss on me " My, my, Dr. Weaver, what is it that makes women just want to ambush you with kisses?" "I know! Right? One time maybe, but three times? _Seriously?_ " Kerry shook her head in disbelief.

"So, she has been trying ever since to convince me to do this damn medical segment on her Newscast. I thought she would ease up once she moved to Miami, but she occasionally finds herself back in town and we get together and...Well, you seemed to have figured out the rest." Kerry looked slightly embarrassed as a blush rose over her cheeks. Kim couldn't help but smile at her lover's modesty showing through "Kerry, there's nothing to be ashamed about, it's perfectly natural to need companionship, of, um, that nature. I was just surprised I guess, I think I'm just sort of grappling with how incredibly jealous I was thinking about you, doing the "things" we do with another woman, Kerry took another big gulp of her wine "Oh, we do not do the same things that Jeanette Parker and I do..." trialing off, Kim's eye brow shot up "No?" And what _Do_ you and Ms. Parker do?

Kim made her way back from the bedroom after getting permission from Kerry to peruse a certain box tucked away on the top shelf of her closet. By this time Kerry had very nearly finished the bottle of wine on her own and waited for whatever was going to come next. She heard Kim before she saw her, "Ker, how long do you think Henry's grandparents would be willing to take him for a prolonged visit?"

Kerry tried to gage Kim's mood, "How long do you think we need?" Kim slinked her way to Kerry who was leaning against the kitchen counter, Kim leaned in and began kissing Kerry neck as she worked her way up to her ear and whispered "well, for the toys, we probably just need a long weekend, but for this" Kim procured a very tiny, very sexy bikini, we're going to need at least a week on a sunny beach somewhere."

Kerry grabbed Kim into a tight embraced and whispered back, "I will make arrangements with the Lopez's for some time after Christmas"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Holidays were coming fast and work for Kerry was not easing up, quite the opposite. She was finding herself busier every day, Kim had found herself helping out more and more with the Weaver routine, even volunteering to pick up Henry from his school a couple nights a week. Her face becoming a regular one to the day care teachers, secretly, they had started referring to her as Henry's other Mommy.

Tonight the Kim and Henry were on a mission. Henry wanted to buy his Mama a special present and had asked Kim to help him. His first choice was a train set, convinced she would love it as much as he would, but Kim had suggested something a bit more personal. They had agreed on a coffee mug that she could bring to work but would be special just for her. The two found themselves at pottery shop where you could design and paint your own piece of pottery and the shop would finish it off in a kiln for you. Henry found a rather large coffee mug for Kerry and Kim had picked out a picture frame that she planned on using for one of her favorite photos of Henry and Kerry from a recent outing at the Zoo.

Kim thought it was funny that even though Henry wasn't biologically Kerry's his attention to detail and almost compulsive need to stay within the lines very similar to Kerry's. Of course the end result was a very beautiful mug in a rich blue color with yellow stars randomly placed so it looked almost like a night sky. He even added an extra touch by leaving his handprint on the handle, he explained that this way every time his Mama held it she would be holding his hand too, Kim caught her breath at the gesture and was completely taken aback at this wonderful thought that came from such a young mind and couldn't stop herself from wrapping Henry in a big hug "Do you have any idea how much I love you little man?" she asked, "Yes," Henry responded as if it was obvious, "I know you love me because you show me by hugs and kisses and by taking care of me, just like how you show Mama you love her by doing those same things." Kim pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "That's right Henry, that's exactly right."

As they drove home from the Pottery shop, Kim allowed herself to think about what it would be like to have a child with Kerry. She never really knew how to answer the question of whether or not she wanted children in her previous relationships, she always wondered how it would change her life and if she would want a change like that. But, it was different with Kerry, perhaps it was because she had known Kerry before she was a mother and after she was a mother. Both versions were incredible, but if she was being honest, the after motherhood Kerry blew her away, Kim found Kerry so much more, calmer, compassionate, still very protective of those she loved while at the same time less rigid and more whimsical. Plus, she was doing it all, succeeding in the work place and clearly succeeding as a mother, as evident in what an incredibly sensitive, confident and happy little boy Henry was.

Kim wondered if Kerry even wanted more children, She remembered Kerry telling her how hard it was for her after her miscarriage and how the thought of going through anything like that again terrified her, but she was so thankful she got past that and as a result Henry came to be.

Kim looked up at the rear view mirror and watch Henry loose his battle to stay awake on the ride home. His long eyelashes flutter shut at the same time, Kim's heart fluttered. 'Yep, it might be time to have a little talk with Kerry', Kim thought to herself, if not about children, at least about her and Henry's conversation on how he's noticed that his Mama was in love with _his_ Kimmy and that it might be time for them to introduce the concept of sleepovers. Kim caught herself smiling in the mirror at this last thought.

Kerry was buried in paperwork and the only way to unbury herself was by locking herself away in her office and hunkering down. She caught herself thinking about how much she missed the old days of running the ER but the normalness of the chief of staff position was a big selling point as she realized her new job as a mom had to be her first priority. It amazed her how quickly she was able to switch gears, but the minute she held Henry she knew this was it, this was what she was meant for. To be the best Mom she could be to this little boy, no matter what sacrifices she would have to make to do just that. Kerry suddenly felt a pang of guilt not being home with Henry, she also was feeling guilty about asking Kim for so much help with him, Even though she knew Kim loved Henry she still didn't want her to think Kerry was taking her for granted. Kerry didn't even know if Kim ever wanted children. Secretly, she hoped she did, lately all Kerry could think about was how much she wanted to have more children with Kim.

Kerry's reverie was interrupted but the buzz of her beeper, 'ED, of course' she thought to herself as she made her way down to the first floor. As the elevator doors open she was shocked to see the huge crowd of people gathered there "Abigail!" yelled the chief "What the Hell is going on!"

Abby heard Kerry but couldn't see her, much to her relief, as she needed some help bringing control back to the department. Abby began pushing her way through the crowd "A stage collapsed at Warburton Elementary during their Holiday Pageant, we have a lot of injured 6 to 8 year olds, nothing too serious from what I can tell, but there are a lot of parents who think their kids injuries are more important than others"

In her scariest, most intimidating Chief voice Kerry addressed the crowd

"Alright people, if you want to help your child this is the absolute wrong way to do it! Understand?"

Kerry found an empty chair and stepped up on it to make herself more visible,

"We have three triage stations set up, so please take a seat and someone will be with you in a matter of minutes to ask you some questions and then will look at your child's injury. After which, the children will be divided into groups depending on the severity of the injury.

We are probably looking at a lot of x-ray's tonight so be patient with us as we process everyone and if we work together we will get through this is a timely, organized fashion. Parents, be good examples to your children, show them how important it is to be respectful to others and reassure them that they are in a safe place and that they will be cared for! Also, have you insurance information ready. This is the only way it's going to work, got it!"

The group of parents began to follow Kerry's instructions and found seats. The staff made their way through all the patients and managed to weed out the crowd by determining who needed x-rays and who just needed a night of Tylenol and ice packs.

Once calm was restored back in the ED the chief made her way to the desk, Abby looked over to her with a huge look of relief "God, Kerry you couldn't have chosen a better time to visit the ER." Kerry looked confused, "Visit? I was paged, I assumed, by you." Right then Randi looked up, "Oh, shit, that was me, and I'd forgot I paged you because you had a visitor. A Jeanette Parker is waiting in the lounge for you, in fact you have two visitors, Dr. Legaspi is in there too."

Kerry shot a look at Abby, who was fully aware of who Jeanette Parker was to Kerry. With a shrug, Abby just shook her head "Looks like some ones got girl problems" as she walked away, This got Randi's attention, "What does that mean?" Kerry looked over her shoulder as she made her way to the lounge, "Nothing to concern yourself with Randi!"

As Kerry entered the lounge she was immediately greeted with a hug from her son, "Hi Mama, look it's Auntie Jeanette" "I see that Bud" Looking at Jeanette she gave a little wave "This is a surprise" "Well, it wouldn't be if you returned your messages" Said the brunette, Jeanette, by all accounts, was a striking woman. She was in her early 40s but looked more like she was new to the 30s, she was taller than Kerry but nothing compared to Kim's height. Her skin was tanned, but not from the sun, it definitely had the look of a booth produced coloring. I was just catching up with Henry here and getting to know your Nanny, what was your name again?" snared Jeanette, "Kim, and I'm not the nanny" 'oh shit' thought Kerry "She is not my Nanny" Kerry reiterated, "She's my Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Repeated Jeanette, "Yes, her girlfriend" repeated Kim, "Girlfriend?" Came Randi's voice from behind Kerry "When did Dr. Legaspi become your Girlfriend Dr. Weaver? This was the last straw for Kim, "Shit Kerry? Why does your staff _not_ know I'm your girlfriend?" Finally, the ridiculousness of the situation became too much for Kerry, looking at Kim with pleading eyes, "can...can you just give me a minute!" Kim abruptly sat up and grabbed her bag, "Take all the minutes you need Ker, I'm going home." She leaned over and kissed Henry on the forehead, "'night Henry" Oblivious to the drama going on around him, Henry just waved back at her, "Bye Kimmy" Randi, picking up on the tension spoke first, "Hey Henry, why don't you come with me and we will see if we can find some left over donuts" Henry's eye lit up, "OK! I want the kind with Jelly in them..." Sure, if there is one it's yours Hen" The two bounced out of the room.

Jeannette looked over at Kerry, "looks like some ones in a little bit of trouble" "You think?" asked Kerry "Oh, yeah...for sure" Jeannette sat down on the couch and gestured for Kerry to join her. "So is this a new thing?" the brunette asked "Kind of, it's complicated" said Kerry, "Isn't it always" chimed in the other woman. "you know Kerry, I wish you had shared with me that you were ready for a girlfriend, I would have been more than ready to upgrade our little _arrangement_ " Kerry found she was actually surprised from the other woman's confession, she had always thought that this was a mutually agreed upon arrangement where both parties were getting what they wanted from it. "The truth is, I wasn't ready for a girlfriend, I was ready for Kim" Jeannette looked like she understood completely "Ah, so you found your one and only huh?" Kerry nodded her head at her former lover, "Yep, I did. I just hope I haven't lost her now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kim was two glasses deep into a bottle a scotch she didn't know she had, she found it shoved in the way back of her liquor cabinet behind some stale margarita mix, fortunately it was the good stuff, she didn't think she could take any more sour harshness this evening. It was almost eleven when she hear the knock on her door, not in the mood to get up from her comfy position on the couch, and knowing full well who it was she just shouted loudly, "Use your god damn key Kerry!" _'oh shit'_ thought Kerry for the second time tonight. Kim heard the key in the lock and then saw the door open very slowly. Kerry entered, taking her coat off and hanging it up in the hall closet, her actions were slow and guarded as she finally made her way over to where Kim was sitting. She noticed Kim was holding a glass full of an amber liquid then saw there was a second, empty glass by the bottle on the coffee table. "Expecting someone?" Kerry said, trying to lighten the mood Kim shot her a look, "Yes, what took you so long? You and Jeanette have some unfinished business to attend too?"

Kerry bent down and filled up the glass and nudged Kim with her leg so she would make some room for her to sit down next to her on the couch, "I deserve that, but I know you don't believe anything happened" Kim, begrudgingly made room on the couch, "Oh, is that so? You know what I'm thinking now huh Kerry? You have some incredible secret power that allows you to read others thoughts huh?"

Kerry took a deep breath, mentally counting to 10 before continuing,

"No, I just know that that you are a very smart woman, who knows how incredibly in love I am with you and that I would never jeopardize this relationship, not for anything or anyone."

"You think this is all about Jeanette Parker?" Kim spat out. Kerry looked confused, "if it's not, then what is it about?" Kim repositioned herself to face Kerry "Kerry, why does no one know about our relationship at your work? Everyone knows your gay Ker, why keep me a secret? I thought this was behind us. Are you ashamed of us? Of me?"

Kerry put the glass down on the table and copied Kim position.

"Kim, I am not ashamed of you in least. I love being the person who gets to love you, touch you, and, when we go out, be seen with you. I would never hide our relationship from anyone who asked if we are together." Kim's eyes remained focused on Kerry as she tried to explain, "But here's the thing Kim, a much as you say I've changed, one thing hasn't. I still am a very private person who chooses to keep her private life, just that. It's really that simple. I'm not trying to hide anything, I'm not ashamed of being a lesbian, and I think you would agree I have no fear showing you publically how I feel about you."

Kim's thoughts drifted back to the weekend she and Kerry took Henry to the zoo, Kerry was very affectionate, being the one to grab her hand first as they explored the park together with Henry, or how Kerry would always choose to sit beside her instead of across from her when they would go out just so they would be able to stay connected in some physical way.

"But I'm also not going to casually offer up my weekend plans around the conference room table or broadcast the everyday doings of me and my girlfriend, that's just not who I am, and to be honest, I don't think my staff wants to know that side of me either," Kerry reached up to cup Kim's chin and raise her eyes back up to hers, smiling, "It's like how a child never wants to think their parents have sex, it's better if we all just ignore those thoughts" The picture this last statement conjured up made Kim finally laugh, and relax. "Yeah, that is true, God, I all I can think of is Don Anspaugh gallivanting around in some snug horrible briefs now!" Kerry, looking smug, broke out into giggles. "Exactly! Now you understand, right? This has nothing to do about my level of commitment to you or this relationship, it's just that for far too long, I was fodder for the hospitals rumor mill and I enjoy not being a part of that anymore." Kim leaned in, lowering her hands to Kerry's waist and pulled her in close to her, she dropped her head into her chest and snuggled into her breast, not in a sexual way but more in a close the gap way and sighed. "I guess I really blew this whole thing way out of proportion huh?" Kerry squeezed tighter, "No, I wouldn't say that. You had a lot of things thrown at you in a matter of minutes. Jeanette is a very perceptive woman, she figured out you were way more to me than just a casual fling the second she noticed you with Henry, and couldn't resist trying to stir up some trouble. That was my fault, I should have called her back that first night and explained to her I was in a committed relationship and that our little visits would be coming to an end." "And did you get a chance to have that conversation Ker?" Kim asked, "I did, and she was very understanding and somewhat apologetic for her actions, but I'm not sure of the sincerity of that last part." Kerry smiled. Kim lifted her head from the soothing comfort, "you know my little stunt in front of Randi has landed you right back in the middle of that rumor mill don't you?" Kerry pulled Kim back down to her chest and rubbed her head, "I know, but its ok. What's the worst that can come out of it? Everyone finding out that my old girlfriend is now my new girlfriend and happens to be a drop dead gorgeous, rich, Doctor with a fiery temper?...Trust me, there have been worst things said about me?"

After a few minutes of content silence Kerry placed a kiss on the top of Kim's head. "I have to go, Randi is at my place with Henry and I need to get back." Kim suddenly perked up, "Oh, that reminds me!" Kerry looked confused, "Reminds you of what?" Kim jumped up from the couch and pulled at Kerry to join her, "The conversation I had with Henry, come on, I'll tell you while I pack an overnight bag."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

So how does this work? Asked Kim, as she pulled out her few belongings from her overnight bag and sorted them on the bed "Wow, I know I've been busy but you can't really have forgotten already" Kerry teased "Ha ha" Kim said sarcastically, "I mean, what's your comfort level? Do we...you know...?" Kim wagged her finger between the two of them, making Kerry laughed a little, "Well Kim, It's not an unprecedented sort of thing, after all our first time, or shall I say, _second_ first time happened while Henry was here and there didn't seem to be any problems, why don't we just play it by ear." "Ok" Kim seemed to relax a little, "how about these?" as she gestured towards the clothing she was unpacking "I mean, do you mind if I leave them in a drawer?" Kerry looked over at her belonging on the bed and then noticed how nervous Kim looked asking. It was reassuring to see that Kim seemed to have the same apprehensions as she did as they broke ground on this next phase of the relationship, Kerry moved over to the large dresser against the wall and pulled out the top 2 drawers where she preceded to combined the belonging into one. "How about you use this one next to mine?" Kim grabbed her clothes and moved over to her direction, inspected the offered space, "Yep, this works. Thanks" Kerry looked relieved, "Good, and we will just keep making room as needed, Ok?" "Ok" agreed Kim, as Kerry went to pass Kim she felt her grab her hand, Kerry looked down at the entwined fingers and felt a warmth rise up in her chest, "Do you have any idea how much I love you Kerry Weaver?" Kim asked softly, as she gently pulled Kerry closer to her, Kerry didn't know exactly how to respond, she had hopped it was as much as she loved her, but that was an awful lot. "Kim, you show me every day how much you love me, but I will admit, it's nice to hear it too" Kerry leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back, "finish unpacking and then let's go check on Hen and turn in", Kerry started to leave before she turned back towards Kim, "I love you too Kim, I hope you never doubt that"

Henry had had a long day and was sound asleep as the two woman snuck into place good night kisses on his forehead, the interruption caused the boy to stir a little and they heard a muffled "Night Mama, night Kimmy...I love you" Kim gasped a little at the quiet declaration, Kerry smiled as she watched Kim's reaction, "Well, you were right, looks like this is one little Man knows a good thing when he sees it" Kerry left the room and found she had to tug a little bit to get Kim to follow her out as she lead her back to the bedroom," I know how you feel, I can't tell you how often I catch myself just standing over him and watching him sleep, it's probably why he has so many nightmares" Kerry chuckled as she prepared for bed." This got Kim curious, "Does he have a lot?" she asked, "a couple times a week at least" Kerry answered as she was brushing her teeth, "Does he tell you what they are about?" Kim prodded, Kerry finished in the bathroom and switched out with Kim, "Sometimes it's a monster under the bed, but lately it's been about being caught in a burning house and he can't find his way out. He says he calls for me but I never come get him." Kim poked her head out of the bathroom "Oh Ker, that's got to be terrifying" Kerry was taking the decorative pillows off the bed, taking one to hold on her lap as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I know, I can't help but wonder if it's some kind of a manifestation of the story we tell Henry about his birth mother and why she isn't around anymore" by now Kim was in full psychiatrist mode "Well, if you don't mind me asking, What have you told him about his Mom?" Kerry realized why Kim was asking but still it made her feel a little uneased, "Just that his Mother was a very brave woman who cared very much about other people, so much so that she made it her life's calling to help them when they were in danger and that she died doing just that." Kim had made her way over to the bed and was siding under the covers" "Um hmm, continue" Kim prodded, making Kerry shoot a 'are you serious' look over at Kim "What?" "Look, Kim, I know what you're thinking..."How" asked Kim, "I don't even know what I'm thinking yet, I'm just asking questions" Kim was shuffling her pillows trying to get comfortable "Ker, look, I'm just trying to get some information, what good is my training if I can help the people I love when something is troubling them?" Kerry really did understand where Kim was going with all this, she was just too plain exhausted to tackle it tonight "Kim, I love that this is important to you, but can it just wait for another time?" Kerry had slid into bed and was reaching to turn of the bedside lamp, "Right now I just want to snuggle up to this totally hot psychiatrist that has found her way into my bed that work for you?" Kim, realizing that the subject was officially closed, leaned in for a good night kiss. "Sure, that works for me. For now" she smirked.

Having Kim around more was working out way better than Kerry could have hoped, Now that her lover was staying over most nights, Kim had started to take on the task of getting Henry into school since there scheduled meshed so well and his school was located on the same street as her office. This slight adjustment meant Kerry was able to get home at a decent hour now that she was able to cut so much time off her morning commute, she had an hour just to herself in the mornings to tackle emails and paperwork before her staff even knew she had arrived. But it was way more than just a convenience thing, Kerry had begun to appreciate what it meant to have a partner, someone she could rely on and trust with her most beloved soul, She had begun to always want Kim there. Kerry had found that she was letting herself need Kim in a way she never thought she would or should again. She was finally starting to feel whole, like nothing was missing from her life anymore.

She knew it was fast but she couldn't help but want this to become a much more permanent situation.

Kim thought it was funny that she was actually laying on a couch, while talking with her colleague Paula, about how quickly her life had changed in a period of just a couple months. "Go on, Tell me how it makes you feel" Paula joked as she too saw the irony of the situation, "Really Paula?" Kim groaned "Hey, remember, you came to me " The psychologist returned, "I just asked if you thought I was moving too fast, not if I need an overhaul on my psyche" Kim joked, Paula put her notepad down and sat up straighter looking directly at Kim, "In all seriousness Kim I've never known you to be happier. You seem calm and more secure than I've ever seen. And I've known you since College." Kim nodded in agreement before Paula continued "Kim, I'm not really one who feels you need to put timetables on things, I find that situations resolve themselves at their own pace. I think if you really thought things were moving too fast you would be the first person to say 'Holy Shit! Things are moving too fast' and slam on the breaks, but you aren't doing that, I've seen no hint of your past fondest of self-sabotage. In fact, it's been quite the opposite. Instead, you decided to sit down with a friend and bounce some ideas of her and get a different perspective rather than staying in your own head, acting out a 100 different negative outcomes and deciding to end it before anything ever really happened. This is growth my friend" Paula smiled as she gently reached over to pat her friend's hand. "God, I think you're right Paula, I think I may have accidentally grown up" The two broke out in laughter. "It's about time Doctor" Teased Paula. "You know Kim, it's alright to let yourself want this and it's alright to take what Kerry is freely offering you. I suspect she is feeling the same way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kerry woke up with the feeling she was being watched, not an entirely new sensation, but still, it unnerved the redhead, "I can feel you staring at me again" she mumbled "I can't help it, you so goddamn beautiful" said Kim, "Is there anything in particular on your mind my Love", asked Kerry "I'm just thinking about how it's going to be tomorrow when you meet my family for the first time" at this, Kerry eyes flew open, "Shit Kim, why did you have to go there so early? I have enough anxiety just figuring out what to wear. "Oh, that should not be a worry, I already took care of that. "What does that mean?" Kerry asked with a suspicious tone, Kim excitedly climbed out of the bed and made her way over to the closet, as she explained, "I may have left out one little detail about a traditional Legaspi Christmas" Kerry turned over and propped herself up on the pillows as she watched her lover disappear into the closest. Kim popped back out holding a hanger covered in plastic wrap "Viola" she said as she ripped away the plastic to reveal the garment under the wrap, she waved her hand in front of the article of clothing and displayed it with the proper amount of fanfare. "Oh Kim!" Kerry looked on in awe, "Its, it's absolutely...Hideous!" "I know, Right?" Kim shouted, even though she looked thrilled with Kerry's reaction, "And I got a matching one for me and Henry as well! There is no way we can lose the ugly Christmas sweater contest this year with these baby's!" Kerry couldn't help getting caught up in her lovers enthusiasm "Kim, the more I learn about the quirks of the Legaspi clan, the more I question why I even want to become a part of them." The comment was innocent but it spoke volumes to Kim who wondered if Kerry even realized that she just admitted that she wanted to become part of her family. Kim dropped the horrible sweater on the ground and jumped back in bed and proceeded to ravage Kerry before anything more could be said on the subject.

"But its soooo itchy Mama! Why do I have to wear it?" Asked the very annoyed little boy as he endured his mother's attempt at taming the many cowlicks in his unruly hair.

"Because your Kimmy got it for you and it's really important to her that we wear these today at her family's house."

"But why?" whined Henry, "baby I don't really know why, I just know it will make her happy, and so we are going with it, ok Buddy?" Kerry said as she finished getting her son ready right as Kim came into the room "Yes! They are perfect, oh my Gosh, let me look at you Hen" Kim circled the little boy and was beaming with pride. "Ab-so-lute-ly perfect!" She knelt down and gave him a huge hug, Henry looked at his Mom over Kim's shoulder and smiled as if he understood the joy that came from making Kim happy. Kim stood up, clapped her hands together, "Ok, let's do this people, we don't want to be late and we have a two hour drive to my brother's house so everyone check for potty and then we are hitting the road!"

Kerry and henry fell into action and did as they were told and made their way to the car ready for what, they weren't exactly sure, but they were excited none the less.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Again? Again! Demanded the little boy from the back seat, "Oh My Gosh! Kim what on God's green earth made you buy this? Kim keeping her eyes on the road and a smile glued to her face, "My brother said his kids loved this CD, I didn't think we could go wrong with something called Kidz Pop Kerry." You were wrong." Snarked the redhead. It will be fine, we are almost there and Cleary Henry is enjoying it and isn't that all that matters?" reasoned Kim. "Kerry looked as though she was considering this line of logic, "I suppose so, let's just say you are a much more patient parent than I am" "I don't know about that" 'It's now or never she thought Kim, "Ker, do you really think I would make a good parent?" "From what I've seen in just the amount of time I've seen you with Henry, Yeah, I think you would make a wonderful Mom, in fact..." before Kerry could finish Kim's cell phone began to ring "could you answer that for me? Kim asked, "just put it on speaker" "Sure thing" said Kerry as she scrambled to flip the phone open. "Merry Christmas, Kim Legaspi's phone" "Oh, hey is this Kerry?" Kim immediately recognized her mother's voice on the line, Kerry answered, "It is, I have Kim her on speaker as well." Great! How's the ride, are you guys making good time?" We are Mom" Kim chimed in, "In fact, I am rounding the corner right now and... Kim began beeping her horn, alarming the woman standing at the end of a long drive way in front of a huge colonial home decorated splendidly in in Holiday finery "I see you!" The woman began waving excitedly making room for the car to pull into the drive way.

Kerry was amused by the amount of exuberance displayed between the mother and daughter and couldn't help but start laughing along with them. It only took a second for Kerry to be swallowed up in a huge bear hug given by the older Legaspi "Hello Kerry! We are so glad you and Henry are joining us this year!" "We too, us too, I mean. Thank you for having us" by now Kim had managed to get Henry out of the car seat and over to her mom to make introductions, "Mom, This is Sir Henry Weaver" Kim was holding the young boy up close enough to reach out and offer his hand for a hand shake, this just please Kim's Mom even more, And Henry this is my Mom, Carolyn. Henry shook her hand and greeted her, Hello Caro...Cara" stuttering he want quite able to get the name out," Oh nonsense Henry, call me Nana like all the others around here, alright? "Henry gave a big smile, " Ok, Nana!" next was thing they knew they were swarmed by a gaggle of children of varying ages all shouting of attention "Auntie Kim! Auntie Kim!" Kim made the introductions at lightning speed, Kerry even wondered if she was aware of how impossible it would be to have to remember all the names but it didn't matter the two oldest girls, who were miniature knock offs of Kim, immediately adopted Henry and swooped him off to go play in the snow, he looked over his shoulder at Kerry and Kim one last time before he was pulled away to play. Kerry looked pleased, "My God I think he's in heaven!" Kim leaned over "Hmmm, looks like Henry has the same taste in woman as his Mom does, "Kim!" Kerry shouted slightly embarrassed. Carolyn came in between the two woman and pulled Kerry away from Kim, "Ok, come on Kerry, let's get this over with, the sooner you get done with the girlfriend interrogation from Kim's brother the sooner you can relax and enjoy yourself." Kerry looked over at Kim with a look of fear planted firmly on her face, "Just put your best Chief of Staff face on and you will be fine" Kim said as she let her Mom drag her inside.

"How long have you known our sister?" Ask Kevin, the oldest brother

"Five, no, six years as of November." Answered Kerry

"How did you meet our sister?" Asked the second brother, Kyle

"We met at County Hospital where we both worked at the time." Answered Kerry

"How long have you been dating our sister?" Asked the shortest brother, Kane

"Three months, this go around and Six months the first time." Kerry never let them see her façade slip.

"Hmmm, who broke up with who the First time?" the last brother asked,

"Hey!" shouted Kim, "Not cool Kenny!" as she shot a stern look at her youngest brother

Kerry interrupted, "No, it's ok Kim, it's a fair question." Kerry looked over at Kenny

"Kim did, but it was entirely my fault and it was the right decision at the time." Kerry held his stare waiting for the next question

"What are your intentions towards our sister then?" He continued

"My intentions are to love and care for your sister for as long as she will let me" answered Kerry.

The bothers exchanged looks, stood up and pulled Kerry into a huge hug, "That's good enough for us" said Kevin "Welcome to the family Kerry" said Kenny who placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek,

"One last question" said Kane, "Where did you get that horrible sweater!"

Kerry looked down at the atrocity covering her chest and looked at Kim before answering

"From your sister." Kyle shook his head, "Wow! You must really love her" Kane walked over to his sister waving his arms in the air as if surrendering, "hands down Kim, you guys win the contest this year!"

"Yes!" Kim shouted as she jumped up and down punching the air "Take that Grandma!"

Kerry leaned over to the brother standing closest to her "What does that mean?" Kevin leaned down to whisper in Kerry's ear "Grammy has won for the last five years, the funny thing is, I don't think she even knew she was in a contest!" Kerry let out a yelp before containing her laughter.

Right at that moment A tall older gentleman with graying hair came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that looked like a Santa's suit "Who wants some food?" "Do you really need to even ask that Question Karl?" asked Carolyn as she walked past her husband with all her children following her. Kerry was trailing behind when the older man stopped her and introduced himself. "Sorry about my Boys, they are very protective of their only sister. I am Karl and I am very, very happy to meet you." "Hello Karl, no reason to apologize. You have a wonderful family I love how they all watch out for each other. Its an incredible testament to the way they have been raised. You and Carolyn should be very proud of the humans you turned loose on the world." This made Karl smile and nod his head in appreciation of the compliment. "Well the same can be said for you, I just spent the most delightful time getting to know Henry, he has been helping me with the grill in the back" This comment surprised Kerry "Did you say grill?" "I did indeed! Karl replied as he Puffed up his chest, "You can't have a Lagaspi Christmas without the Roasted Pig can you?" "I don't know, can you?" asked Kerry, "No, you can't! but don't worry Red, it won't take you long to figure out the ins and outs of a Lagaspi Get together" With that Karl led the way out to the snow covered patio with a neatly dug out patch of space for a large Barbeque and grill and an even larger pig spinning on a rotisserie over an open flame. And standing right next to it was her son holding a large bowl of what appeared to be Barbeque sauce. Grinning ear to ear. "I'm helping Papa Karl Mama!"

The rest of the day went by in a flash, Kerry felt like every time she turned the corner she was meeting a new family member, Kim didn't just have 4 brothers, but she had 3 sister-in-law's as well. The Legaspi brothers appeared to be quite the breeders, both Kevin and Kyle had 4 kids and Kenny had 2 with another on the way. Kane and Kim were the lone hold outs in fulfilling their mother wish of having a house full of grand babies. There were also a handful of cousins present, but Kerry was assured there are several more that she would meet during the annual 4th of July party. Kim's cousin Paul was the only other family member that was gay, or at least, openly admitting it. He was there with his partner Mark and they had 4 kids as well.

"So Kimmy" asked Paul "is this the one? The woman whose going to convince you to settle down" "Oh Paul, don't pressure her" Kim's mother admonished her nephew, "Oh, don't pretend to not wanting to know yourself Auntie." Paul teased. "Carolyn look a little ashamed "Honestly Paul, I said it to you in private!" admitting that she had wondered the same thing "Mom!" Kim pretending to be mad shouted "What Kim? She's all you've been talking about since you got back together, Hell, even before that, you would have to be blind to not notice how head over heels you are with her. Kim sat back in her chair and as her eyes found her lover sitting across the room deep in conversation with the other wives, the though made Kim giggle out loud. "What's so funny Kimmy?" asked Paul "Kim just shook him off "oh , its nothing" both Paul and Carolyn followed where she was looking and laughed, "Oh, I think not" Paul looked over toward his Aunt, "Carolyn, I bet you 10 dollars there will be another "K" named grandbaby this time next year!" Paul leaned over to his cousin to whisper in her ear, "I will even be the donor. I already have a few little guys still on ice" Kim whispered to him "Even if we were talking about kids, which we aren't, I don't know how that could work Kerry already tried, she isn't able to carry the child, And I'm pretty sure there laws about stuff like that." Paul pushed further, "So, do what my assistant Colleen did with her partner, she had her cousin fertilize her partner's egg and then they implanted the embryo into Colleen and she carried the child." "Wait? Are you serious?" Kim asked "As a heart attack!" said Paul "You would do that for us?" Paul, took her hand and squeezed it "I see how great you are with Henry, Kimmy. Don't you want a little Legaspi/Weaver of your own? Just think about it, the offer isn't going anywhere, you have time, although I will be out Ten dollars if you don't do it in the next few months." Carolyn noticed the two cousin's heads together longer then they should "He, what going on over there with you tow? That much whispering always leads to trouble" Kim looked over at her Mom, Don't worry Mom, it all good" Kim leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek before she got up and made her way over to Kerry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The ride home was a quiet one, both Kerry and Henry were knocked out within minutes of the drive. But that was alright with Kim, she needed the time to process the day and all that it meant in the grand scheme of things. She was beyond thrilled that her family were so open and inclusive to Kerry and Henry, they genuinely seemed to like her girlfriend and her Dad was more than a little taken with Henry. Karl kept joking that he was going to make sure the boy would get a proper Texan Barbeque education while he was around, and Henry loved the special attention the older Legaspi showed him.

She was also surprised that she was seriously considering sharing the conversation she had had with Paul and what he was suggesting with Kerry. Kim never even considered the possibility he mentioned, it was still a relatively new technique, but it would provide the couple with such a wonderful way to share in the process of creating a life together... an actual Weaver/Legaspi production.

When they got home they went straight to bed, deciding to unload the SUV the next morning, Kim grabbed Henry from his seat and carried him to his room, Kerry got ready for bed and fell right back to sleep once her head hit the pillow. Kim was still locking the house up when she heard crying coming from Henrys room. She found Henry huddled up in the corner of his bed whimpering and calling for his Mom. Kim approached him carefully not sure if he was awake or not. When he saw her he reached out and crawled in her arms looking for comfort.

"Hey Buddy, what's going on? Nightmare again? Asked Kim, "UmHmm" she heard from Henry. "Do you think you could tell me about it?" Kim asked. It was quiet for a few seconds but then she heard Him start to talk "I was scared, I couldn't move but I could see flames from a fire coming under my bedroom door. I keep calling for Mama but she can't get to me. I think She's gone." Kim thought about what the little boy was saying before asking, "In the dream, what's scarier for you Hen? The flames under the door or that your Mom is gone?" Henry thought for a moment, "That I can't see my Mom, I know she's there but I can't see her. Like my other Mommy. My Abuela always tells me my Mommy is there even if I can't see her, but...but I know I can't see her because she's not alive anymore so I think...I think in my dream, that my Mama isn't alive anymore either."

Kim digested everything Henry was saying, she was realizing that what she just heard was a pretty profound thought for a 4 year old. Trying to understand the mechanisms of a child's mind was not Kim's specialty, but she had an idea where Henry was coming from. "You know Henry, your Mom loves you very much and would never leave you on purpose. That's why she is very careful with everything she does. She would never put her life in danger and risk not being around for you." Henry looked up at Kim, "But everyone always tells my how My Mommy died taking care of other people, and I think about how my Mama's takes care of people too." the pieces began to fall in place for Kim, "Ah, I think I understand what's worrying you, you know, even though both of your Mom's jobs involved helping others, they are still very different jobs. You're Mama only helps the people who have already been hurt, or are sick. She's not there when the accident happens. She is not in the kind of dangerous situations that you Mommy was in. I know its complicated Henry, but you don't need to worry about her, your Mama makes sure she is always safe and able to get home to you. Do you understand?" "I think so", she heard Henry whisper. "Now, tomorrow you and I are going to come up with a plan that will make sure we always know what to do in case a fire breaks out here at the house." Henry's eyes got big, alarming Kim who immediately backtracked, "Which it won't, but it's always good to have a plan in place just to make sure we know what to do if it ever did ok? We will include your uncle, he is a fireman right?" Henry nodded enthusiastically "Great!" Kim continued, "Then he will teach us what we need to know and how to be prepared. Sound like a good idea?"

"Yes!" Henry squealed "Good, ok, now let's get some sleep, we had a big day and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Kim leaned down to place a kiss on Henry's forehead before getting up and turning on his night light. "Kimmy?" said Henry, "Yeah little man?" Kim asked, "I love you" Kim, looking as if she was going to cry, looked back at the little boy "I love you too Henry. Good night".

As Kim crawled into bed next to Kerry she felt her lover reach for her hand "Hey, I thought you were still asleep" Kim said, as she scooted closer to her. "I was," began Kerry, "but then I heard voices over the monitor." "Oh", Kim suddenly wondered if maybe she had overstepped the boundaries in talking with Henry. "Ker, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Kerry raised her finger to Kim's lips as if to shush her "No. please don't apologize. You were perfect." Kim gave a relieved half smile. The two woman just stared at each other for several seconds until Kerry broke the silence "God Kim, I so want to have a child with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ker, I can't believe that this time tomorrow we will be in Mexico, with our feet in the sand and Margaritas in our hands! High five baby!" Kim held her hand in the air waiting for her lover to slap it as they drove away from the Lopez's home after dropping Henry off for a week-long visit.

Kerry was laughing at Kim's ridiculous expression on her face as she waited for Kerry to slap her hand "Don't leave me hangin' Weaver!" relenting Kerry finally returned the high five and proceeded on with the drive. After a few minutes Kerry pull up in front of a restaurant and looked over at Kim, "what you say we grab some dinner?" Kerry was looking over at Kim "We are all packed and we have an early flight so I don't really feel like cooking tonight" it only took a few seconds for Kim to recognize where they were, "Hey, isn't this the restaurant we went to that first Thanksgiving?" Kerry looked over at the sign "Huh, Yeah, I think it is. How about that?" "Come on, let's see if we can get a table." The couple made their way into the restaurant, Kerry approached the hostess desk. "I know we don't have any reservations but any chance you have a table for two available" The hostess looked down at her table charts then looked around the restaurant, "actually we just had a cancellation," she grabbed two menus and gestured for the woman to follow her, "come right this way." Kerry looked over at Kim who was standing by the door. "Good news, that can seat us right away" The hostess lead the two woman to the table, and handed them their menus "Your server will be Michael and he will be with you in a few minutes" Kerry looked around the restaurant, then looked back at the girl, "This is great, thanks" Kim settled into her seat and opened up her menu. "Seeing as this is our official first night of our vacation what you say we get a bottle of wine?" Kerry asked, right then their waiter approached the table, "Good evening ladies, did I hear someone mention wine?" Kim smiled up at the server, "You did, this is our first day of vacation what do you recommend" Michael, leaned over Kim and turned the page to the one that had the wine list on it "Well, that sounds like a reason to celebrate, I say let's go with some champagne or a sparkling wine" Kim looked at Kerry who seemed pleased with the idea, Kim looked back at the server. "Ok, let's do it, you choose Michael" said Kim "But make it a nice one" Kerry chimed in. Kim looked over at her raising an eye brow, "what?" Kerry said, "I don't want a cheap wine hangover on the plane ride, lets treat ourselves"

The couple returned their attentions back to the menus and chose their entrees. Michael returned with a fantastic sparkling wine from Napa and filled the glasses before taking their orders. Kim took a sip and rolled her eyes in pleasure, "Oh Ker, this is excellent, what a good idea" Kerry looked pleased that Kim was enjoying herself "Kim?" asked Kerry "What babe?" Kim said, as she reached for the bread basket in front of her, Kerry was sitting with her arms crossed in front of her, she adjusted them to rest on the table as she leaned in a little closer to Kim, "I know I'm not really the romantic type, but I really want to make this vacation one we can always remember." Kim was buttering her bread "Ker, there is no doubt in my mind this will be a vacation we will always remember, especially when I see you in that bikini" Kim winked at Kerry who looked a little embarrassed, "Anyway" Kerry continued "what I'm trying to say is...that I'm not really one for grand gestures, I tend to be a bit more subtle. Like, pretending we just happen to show up at the very restaurant where you first made your intentions clear to me that you were interested in being more than just friends" Kim suddenly pulled her attention away from the bread she was still buttering looking a little confused "Or arranging that we get the exact table that we sat at that night where we ended up almost closing the place because we couldn't stop talking to each other" Kim looked around as if just realizing they were in the same table. "Ker, What's going on?" Kerry smiled, "What's going on Kim, is that I love you very, very, much, more than I ever thought possible. And that I've come to realize that I don't want to spend another day just being your girlfriend, partner or any other lame descriptor for what we are to each other." Kim looked up at Kerry with the most beautiful blue eyes. "Kerry?" Kim whispered, Kerry stretched out her hand moving it closer to Kim's hand that was holding the stem of her glass. "Kim?" Kim felt something both soft and hard push against her hand. She glanced down and saw a small black velvet box being pushed towards her from Kerry "Kerry?" Kim said again, slowly she started to smile as the situation started to become clear to her on what was happening. "Kimberly Legaspi" Kerry began as she slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful, vintage inspired diamond rang "Would you do me the immense honor of agreeing to become my wife?" "Oh Kerry!" Kim breathed out "Oh my god, Kerry...I...a...I um..." Kerry began to get nervous as she watch Kim unravel in front of her "Kim?" Kim couldn't get the words out and started to see the shadow of doubt cross over Kerry's eyes "Oh, no, no, Kerry, no" Kerry was confused now

"No? No you won't marry me?" Kim was near panic now, "No, that's not what I mean, I mean yes, yes, I will marry you and No, please don't think I don't want to!"

Kerry was caught between elation and confusion "Kim I am super confused, let's try this again. Kim, will you marry me?" Kim was laughing out loud now, Yes Kerry, I will marry you."

"Whew, that was a close one" interrupted their waiter, Michael who was waiting off to the side ready to refill their glasses "Congratulations ladies!" with that the rest of the guest in the restaurant applauded. Kim let Kerry put the ring on her finger, leaned in and kissed her fiancé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So we are doing this then huh?" Kim asked from her comfortable position of her head resting on Kerry's chest. Kerry chuckled, "Oh yeah we are doing this, give me a few minutes and we will totally be doing it again." Kim gently slapped her lover's arm, "That's not what I meant...all though..." both started laughing. After the very romantic surprise Dinner that Kerry had meticulously planned, both women couldn't wait to get home and properly celebrate their new engagement, although technically, the celebration started in the car but now they found themselves wrapped around each other in bed.

"Why now" asked Kim, Kerry was confused "Why tonight?" "Well, yes and why now, it's only been four months" Kim expanded. Kerry didn't think she would have to explain her choices but also knew Kim was a very cerebral person. Sure she was known for being lighthearted and fun, but Kerry also knew she was she an intellectual who needed to understand how decisions are made. "Well, I guess, firstly, why not? We aren't getting any younger. We both know that we want to expand our family together. We have the benefit of knowing what mistakes to avoid because we both know what we stand to lose if said mistakes are made again. And, quite simply, I'm completely in love with you, you are it for me. No doubt about it in my mind so I just decided to go for it."

Kim absorbed everything Kerry was saying to her, fully unaware of the goofy grin growing on her face as Kerry made her case. "Ok, so why tonight then?" "Oh, that's an easy one." Kerry continued "I haven't been on a proper vacation in years and I wanted to just relax and enjoy it without having to wonder when the perfect time would be, or try and capture the perfect moment. Fretting over if it would be better during a sunset, or meal or excursion, I would be second guessing every detail. Do you know what I mean?" Kerry began to feel Kim's body rumbling in her arms, she looked down to see that Kim was trying to hold in laughter but not doing a good job doing so. "What is it, what's so funny?" Kerry asked a little bit annoyed. "Are you making fun of me?" "No Ker, not at all...it's just that...well..." The tall lanky blonde untangled herself from Kerry and in the dark made her way over to where their suitcases waited for them as they were only a few hours away from their departure time for Mexico. Kerry could her Kim grumbling to herself. "Dammit, where is it" Kerry could her zippers opening then closing again. This went on for several more minutes, "Ah ha! Here it is" Kim made her way back to the bed and crawled back up to where Kerry was still laying. "The thing in Ker, I know all too well what you are saying because..." Kerry found she had to sit up a bit to try and see what Kim was fumbling with "Because I have been obsessing for two weeks about something" Kerry adjusted her eyes to try and see what Kim was doing in the dark room. "Kerry, I don't know if you know this or not but I've loved you since the first day I met you. I remember hearing you before I even saw you as I toured through the ER on my orientation. You were yelling at someone, I don't remember who. But I do remember thinking that that woman had a lot of passion oozing out of her. You were so articulate with your words that I doubt the person was even aware that they were being verbally eviscerated. Then I saw you. You just vibrated with energy. I was completely besotted by you." Kerry was completely taken aback by the memory of their early days and found herself transported back in the ER remembering the first time she saw Kim standing at the desk just staring at her with her signature half smile introducing herself to her "I could not stop myself in perusing you. As I'm sure you remember", Kim chuckled recalling their early misunderstandings. "Kerry, I didn't think we would ever get another chance and when it happened, when I saw you that day in the hospital again..."Kim was trying to control her emotions but found it was hard holding back her unshed tears. "I swore if I ever got the chance I would do it right this time. I would make sure you knew I loved you and wanted you and would be with you forever if you let me." Kim took the small pouch she was holing and placed it on the palm of Kerry's hand bringing both to her lips where she gently kissed them before closing Kerry palm around it. "And tonight you showed me that you will let me love you forever." Kerry rubbed the delicate material of the pouch that Kim had placed in her hand, she felt a round shape protruding from it. "Open the pouch Kerry" Kerry did as Kim asked and pulled out an exquisite ring with emerald stone surrounded by tiny diamonds the design was the perfect blend of old and modern and it took Kerry's breathe away, literally, Kim heard her Kerry gasp as she looked down at it. "It's beautiful Kim, I love it. I love you" Kerry pulled Kim in for a deep kiss. After a few moments, Kim pulled away and took the ring from Kerry, with her eyes Kim seeked permission to put it on Kerry's ring finger. Kerry nodded yes as Kim pushed it on. "I hoped it would fit, I bought if before even knowing you ring size." " What do you mean, when did you buy it?" Kerry asked, "Remember our first Kid free Saturday? I was supposed to meet you back at your place at 4:00 but I was late? " Kerry looked like she was trying to recall the time, then smiled remembering how she had ambushed her girlfriend the moment she had stepped into the house completely unable to keep her hands off her. "Yes, in fact I remember that day very well" giving Kim a mischievous grin. Kim immediately knew what Kerry was remembering. "I had seen this ring In the window of a shop near my office. I walked by it a hundred times admiring it, the way the color of the stone always made me think of your eyes, the complexity and the ability it had to change colors as the sunlight hit it at varying times of the day, I can't explain it I just knew that I had to buy it for you." Kim leaned in and kissed Kerry on the lips, slowly dropping to her neck and making their way to Kerry's ear, "I knew then that I wanted to be married to you, make a family with you and grow old with you. And now we will."

The two laid down together and snuggled back under their covers, they both brought up their hands to admire their new rings, even though they were different styles they complimented each other perfectly, the irony not lost of either woman. The perfect symbol for their union. Kim went back to her original question "So, we're doing this?" "Yep, we are definitely doing this." Kerry answered. "I can't wait Kerry" Kim said as she hugged Kerry tighter, "I can't either Kim." said Kerry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"No, no, no, stop!" Kerry squirmed under her lover "Safe word pineapple!"

"Geez, Kerry calm down, I need to get this aloe on your back before it starts to blister!"

"What were you thinking? Honestly, which part of taking a fair skinned, redhead away on a beach vacation was a good idea?" Kerry was lying face down on the bed of their beach front hotel room while Kim applied a very generous heaping of lotion to try and sooth Kerry's sunburned back

"The part where I wanted to see my girlfriend strutting around in her barley there bikini"

"Fiancé" Kerry corrected.

"Sorry, my Fiancé, strutting around in her barley there bikini. Common sense pretty much left the building once I saw the pool."

"Hmm, I guess I can't be too mad at that logic" Kerry conceded. Kim smiled as she began to feel Kerry relax under her. "Ok" Kim repositioned herself "that's good for the back, now the front, roll-over"

"But I didn't get sunburned on my front" Kerry protested. Kim leaned down to whispered seductively in Kerry's ear, "I know that's why I want you to roll over"

It only took five minutes in the ER for a week's worth of relaxation to leave Kerry's body. The vacation had been as close to perfect as a Holiday could be. But now Kerry had found herself right back in the grind of the work week. She decided to make a pass through the ER before making her way up to her office, she was a little surprised to realize she actually missed her co-workers. She scanned the exam rooms looking for Abby but instead ran smack into Luka instead.

"Whoa!" Luka braced himself against the smaller woman's arms holding her steady, "well Hello Kerry, you managed to pull yourself away from paradise I see"

"I did, begrudgingly but I managed." Kerry Said, "How's everything here? Did I miss anything big?"

"No, nothing much to report. Susan has been doing great. Seems to be adjusting to everything since her return, umm, Abby is the same..." Luka trailed off, Kerry picked up a little tension and decided it was a good time to move on, "Well. Ok then, I guess I'm up to speed." She made her way to the elevator looking to make a clean exit. She had only been at her desk for 15 minutes before Abby crashed through her door.

"Ok, show me!" Abby was making a 'show me' gesture with her hands," "Show you want Abigail?" Kerry genuinely was confused, but Abby was getting more worked up now, "Your hand Kerry, Luka said he saw something new and shiny on your hand. Now show me you left hand" realization suddenly dawned on Kerry as she slowly lifted her left hand from the desk up for Abby to inspect, "holy Jesus, is that what I think it is?" Kerry lowered the hand and looks at the ring on it, "That depends, do you think its and engagement ring? Because if you think it's an engagement ring then, yes. It is what you think it is."

Abby looked as though she was about to burst out in tears, "Well, I'll be, I didn't think our girl had it in her." Kerry looked surprised, "What do you mean? You questioning my girl's intentions? Abby looked like she might have said too much, "No, not her intentions per se but, well, she does have a bit of a history with commitment issues, wouldn't you agree?" Kerry nodded her head, in agreement. "You do have a valid point, she really isn't one for staying put" Abby sat down across from Kerry, "that clearly is the old Kim Legaspi, and I'm very impressed that she pulled the trigger first."

"Well, actually..." Kerry looked a little sheepish, "It was me who proposed first. I surprised her the night before we left for vacation. But it turned out she had the same idea and was planning on asking me while we were in Mexico. She gave me this ring later that night."

Abby sat up and grabbed Kerry's hand again for a closer inspection. "Great minds think alike, isn't that what they say?" "That is what they say" Kerry repeated.

Abby noticed a shift in Kerry tone, "Ker-ry? Do not let what I said get in your head, this is good, this is great! You're getting married Kerry, to the woman of your dreams!"

"You're kidding?" gasped Paula

"Nope, true story, I got out-weavered in my carefully planned proposal of Chief Weaver!" laughed Kim, "I can't believe she surprised you, and so romantic. You really had no clue?" Paula asked

"Absolutely none." Said Kim.

"Kim, you really believed it was just a coincidence that she stumbled on the very restaurant that launched this whole romance?"

Kim raised her arms as if defending herself, "Paula, I'm not kidding when I say this is totally out of character for Kerry, she is a very private person...but there she was, totally out on a limb in a crowded restaurant declaring her intentions. I've never felt more loved in my life"

Paula reached over and grabbed her friend's hand "Kim, I'm so very happy. I've wanted this for you for so long, I'll admit I never really thought the day would come that Kim Legaspi would settle down and become a one-woman woman!"

Kim looked abashed, "Really? You never thought I would settle down?" Paula squeezed her friends hand again, "Kim, you have to admit, there was a definite pattern in your dating behavior, in fast out and even faster. But those days are behind you now Kim, you found your one. And now you're part of a three. What was Henry's reaction?"

"We haven't told him yet," Kim pulled her hand back and started playing with the new piece of jewelry on her hand, "It was late when we brought him home last night. We figured we would tell him tonight" Paula thought she picked up on something, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Kim looked up with a little smile, "Oh, you know, it's just kind of all hitting me, I'm going to be a wife _and_ a mom. Two things I never knew I wanted to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kerry found herself sitting alone in one of the trauma rooms. It was so quiet and clean, it didn't take her too long to realize she was dreaming. Unfortunately, Kerry new this dream, she had had it for almost a full year after Sandy had died.

She knew if she looked over her shoulder she would find Sandy's lifeless body lying on a gurney.

"Hey Beautiful, What brings you back to this room?" Kerry heard the familiar voice of her dead wife but was still hesitant to turn around.

"It's ok Kerry. All of it." Kerry felt pressure on her shoulder but she was still afraid to look behind her, instead she just reached up to grasp the hand that was there now.

"Look, I won't lie that I'm a little jealous that you found someone, but Abby was right. I do want you to be happy, and I really do want to you to be loved again, even if it's by some Amazonian giant goddess sort." This made Kerry chuckle. "I guess you don't have a type, huh?" She finished.

Kerry finally risked turning around to face her wife's ghost, relieved to find her looking as she always did. Kerry smiled at her "See, that's where you're wrong, I do have a type." She said.

"Oh really? So what's your type then?" Asked Sandy

Kerry leaned in to the apparition of Sandy and whispered in her ear "Beautiful...I only fall for _beautiful_ women"

The other woman smiled, "Good save Red." There was silence between the two before Sandy's ghost broke it. "So what's this about? Clearly you conjured me up for a reason." Kerry noticed that they were no longer in the trauma room but were sitting together on the couch in the lounge. "We told Henry that were getting married tonight, and that we are going to be a family."

This seemed to perk up her late wife, "Ok, so what's the problem? Our son loves Kim, and she loves him too right?"

It always was so cut and dry with Sandy, Kerry thought.

"I guess I'm worried that you'll feel like you've been forgotten or replaced." Sandy shook her head back and forth "Well Kerry, first off, I'm dead. So I don't feel those things at all, and secondly, this is your dream, so it's you who feels those things." Suddenly Sandy's ghost is kneeling in front of Kerry. "But, Kerry...I know you, you have such honor and respect for the life we shared together and I know you loved me so much." Sandy now had Kerry's face in her cupped hands as she pulled her head up to look at her "I know you'll never let Henry forget who I am and he will always know how much I loved him because you will tell him."

Kerry choked back a sob. "Let's make a deal, how about every year on my birthday you and he go grab a pizza together and you can tell him a story about me, or our life together. Tell him what I was like, how hot I was" she said with a wink, "And how much I loved our little family and that I always wanted him to be happy, yeah?"

Kerry could feel the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks "Yeah, I will do that. Sand. I promise"

Kerry's eyes began to flutter open and she felt herself being pulled away from the dream, but not before Sandy had pulled her in for a final kiss.

Kerry tried to wipe away the tears streaking her face but found she could move her arm, Henry and managed to sneak into bed with her and Kim and was snuggled tightly between the two of them. She bent down to kiss his head, then she looked over to find Kim nuzzled into his neck as if breathing him in.

Just a few hours before Kim, with Kerry, had sat Henry down to ask him if he would grant her permission to marry his Mama and allow her be a part of his family. Henry thought it was silly that she would ask because he already thought she was part of his family but she explained to him that they just wanted to make it a bit more official.

Kim had gently broached the idea of adopting Henry to Kerry while they were on vacation. Kerry was overwhelmed with emotion but was beyond happy that Kim wanted to make it legal. Kim could tell there was still a lot Kerry was digesting but knew it was the right decision to ask and was ready for everything that came with this next step.

 _"_ _What will I call you?" Henry asked "Will you be my Mama too?" Kim looked to Kerry for a little help answering this one._

 _Kerry took over, "Well Hen, technically Kim will be you Mommy too, but you can call her whatever you are more comfortable with, there are no rules to follow. We can figure it out as we go along."_

 _Henry scooched over to crawl on Kim's lap, "I'm glad you are going to be my Mommy, but if its ok with you...I want you to always be my Kimmy, is that ok?"_

 _Kim leaned down to his ear, "It sure is kiddo, I promise to always be your Kimmy." Kim squeezed him so hard he began to squirm "Kimmy! You are going to break me!" then he broke out in giggles as she started to tickle him._

Remembering the conversation left Kerry feeling like her heart would burst from the flood of emotions she was experiencing. She never thought she would have this again. But she now knew it was ok to want it, and to believe that Sandy wanted if for her too.

"Hey Ker!" Kerry heard her name being shouted from down in the basement where she had set up a home office, "Yeah, I'm in the office" she shouted back. A few moments later Kim popped her head around the door, "Hey, I found you." Making her way over she leaned in front of Kerry before she continued, "So, I just spoke with Christy, gave her the news "I bet she was thrilled" Kerry snarked while Kim rolled her eyes, "As a matter of fact she was thrilled." Kerry pushed her self away from the desk and looked over at her fiancé "She's only thrilled because she is getting paid to put together our paperwork to make our union legal. "Gee Kerry, you're such the romantic!" Kerry couldn't help herself, ever since their first meeting at the Dinner of ambush, as Kerry like to refer to it, She and Kim's best friend, had a bit of a chilly relationship. "Kerry that was years ago, when are you going to let it go and move on" Kerry shrugged, "I haven't decided, check back with me in five, no, six years." Sorry Kerry, you are going to have to alter that time line. She's coming over to dinner Sunday to discuss everything. Kim got up and exited the room before Kerry could make up an excuse to cancel. Realizing she was in a losing battle Kerry relented "Fine" Kim looked back, that's right Ker, happy wife happy life!" Kerry tossed her slipper at Kim who barely dodged it, "Yeah, well I'm a wife too, when do I get to be the happy one!"


	22. Chapter 22

**_The end is near, just a couple chapters to go_**

 **Chapter 22**

"Kim, how gay would you say you are?" Asked Kerry, "Super gay, why do you ask?" Replied Kim

Kerry, sitting at one end of the couch with her computer on her lap looked up over at her lover sitting on the other end before she continued, "Well, this property looks like it has the size yard we are looking for, but the house definitely looks like it's going to need some work"

Kim looks up from her paperwork and gestures for Kerry to give her the laptop, "Let me see" Kerry scooted it over, "Hmmm, not bad, looks like a little paint, I can do that. We will have to replace the carpet with wood floors in the bedrooms, but the other floors look like we could refinish them. I can do that too." Kim looks back up at Kerry, "As you're well aware, I'm a wiz with power tools", Kim gave Kerry a suggestive wink and wagged her eye brows up and down, Kerry just rolls her eyes before reaching back for the laptop. "Yes, well those particular power tools will do us no good with those jobs."

Kim just smiled before looking back at her work. "It looks good Ker, add it to our list and we can Have Paul arrange for a walk though. We are meeting him at the first property at 1:00 right?"

"Um hmm", Kerry replied, returning back to her internet search of houses in the Chicago neighborhoods centrally located between the two women's work places.

Kim had pretty much moved in with Kerry and Henry, after deciding to rent out her place to an ex who had just relocated back to Chicago.

Things had been falling into place for the couple pretty nicely, although they had yet to set a date for their commitment ceremony they had arranged for much of the paperwork to be processed making their union legal. Christy turned out to be the perfect choice to help them get their affairs in order and help them navigate through the legalities of a same sex union, despite any residual tension between she and Kerry, the fight that was started by Kim's so called friends all those years ago nearly derailed the couple's relationship before it even got started, but all the bad feeling seemed to be forgotten after their recent get together involving tons of good food, and lots of great wine.

The evening allowed Christy the opportunity to defend her actions of trying to force Kerry to embrace her new lifestyle and accept all that came with it, while at the same time asserting her beliefs that Kerry was nowhere near ready for the type of relationship her best friend Kim deserved back then and Kerry defended her rights to come out on her own terms and timeline while agreeing that Christy was right about Kim deserving better.

Now the Doctor and Lawyer were thick as thieves often making Kim feel like the third wheel whenever they all got together.

"Will Christy be joining us again?" Asked Kerry "No Ker, I think we can pick OUR own house just find without her input." Kim said sounding slightly put off, this only made Kerry chuckle, "Aw, is someone getting a little jealous?" Kim shot her a look first, then followed it up with a pillow, "Shut up…I'm just saying, since you and Christy buried the hatchet you don't seem able to make any big decision without her opinion on it first." "That's not true" Kerry refuted, "I didn't agree with her on what movie we picked last night" Kim looked back down at at her work with a huff, "Yes, well that's my point, why again was she invited to go to the movies with us last night?" Kerry, finally realizing her partner wasn't really finding the humor in the discussion, put down the computer and pulled Kim over to her side of the couch, disrupting all her files, and wrapped her in a hug, "Because, she was just dumped by a woman she was very, very into and we are her best friends"

Kim made herself comfortable on Kerry's lap. "Now, that is something I never in a million years thought I would hear you say." Kerry squeezed tighter "I thought you would be glad that we are all so close now, after all she will be the person performing our ceremony" Kim shifted over so she was looking up at Kerry now, "I know, I know…I am actually really happy that we have moved pass everything."

Kim reached up to stroke Kerry's cheek "I'm sorry, I'm just being a baby." "I know" Kerry agreed as she leaned in for a kiss, "Hey!" Kim shouted before rebuffing her "I can say it, but you can't!" Kerry pulled back "See, that's exactly why I need a lawyer, I don't know all these gay vs straight by laws you two are always going on about!" said Kerry, Kim just shook her head in disgust, "Shut up and just kiss me!"

One thing led to another and the ladies found themselves scrambling to make their appointment meeting Kim's cousin Paul, who was also their realtor and was helping them find a home they could move into together. "So, what did you think?" the two exited the third house Paul had arranged for them to walk through. "Well…" Kerry began, I can't deny it ticks off all the boxes but…I' don't know, Kim what do you think?" Kim looked at the two, "It's very beautiful, just, well it lacks character." "Exactly!" agreed Kerry "Oh no, we can't have you two agreeing with each other now, we are never going to get anywhere then!"

Paul looked frustrated but still had a smile on his face, always the professional, "Well, if you aren't too tired yet, I called the agent on the property you told me about earlier and he said we can go over and take a look now, what do you say?" Kim looked at Kerry, "You good?" "Absolutely, let's do it" Kerry's words were positive but her tone smacked with sarcasm. "Kim just pulled her along behind her "Come on old lady, suck it up. Somewhere out there our dream home is waiting to be discovered!"

The two strolled hand in hand as they walked through the yard of the 100 year old 4 bedrooms and three bath Victorian with a den and a kitchen that left much to be desired.

The garden was horribly over grown but the two made their way to the old gazebo located in the back of the property. They remained silent as they both worked through what they were feeling, finally Kerry spoke. "It's perfect" turning to Kim, "it's beyond perfect Ker, this is our home, it was meant for us." Kim let go of Kerry's hand and started to inspect the old gazebo, bending down to check the structure and the railings then jumping up and down to test the boards under her, "I think I can bring this old girl back to her glory, and when I do, I have every intention of marrying you right here in front of all of our friends and family."

Right then Paul called out to them, "So?" both ladies, smiling at each other, in unison answered. "We'll take it!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, where were we?**

 **Chapter 23**

"Come on Baby, come on! You got this! So close...so close! Yes, yes Kerry...

Woohoo! Henry, she did it!"

Kim excitedly turned towards Henry with a raised hand, meeting his equally raised hand and clapping them together in a loud high five.

"Your Mom just finished her first Marathon, well half marathon, you know what I mean, and Dam...er, I mean, dang it she beat my personal best by 4 minutes!"

She picked Henry up and squeezed him hard in a bear hug, "let's go find her at the finish line."

The two ran to the waiting section where the runners gather themselves and recoup.

"There she is Kimmy, over there!" Henry was jumping up and down pointing over to the stands where Kerry was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I see her buddy, come on" Kim pulled him through the crowd. "Mama! Mama! Did you see my sign?" Henry ran up to Kerry shaking the big poster he and Kim designed the night before, it was bright neon pink and in his opinion impossible to miss. "I did Hen, thank you, it was just what I needed to make it to the finish!" Kerry told him as she reached out to hug her son. She then was engulfed in a huge hug from Kim. "I am so fricking proud of you Ker that was awesome!" Kerry looked a little embarrassed, "Thanks, to be perfectly honest, I'm pretty proud of myself right now too!" Kerry locked eyes with Kim, "Never in a million years would I have believed I would actually finish a race, a race where I was actually running!" Kim noticed the beginning of tears in her partner's eyes, "Well, you did, and impressively I might add!" Kim pulled her in for another tight hug and felt Henry gripping them both "Kim finally broke the hug and pulled back, "So, what do you want now? Kerry didn't skip a beat, "I really could go for a beer!" This was the last thing Kim expected to hear, "Just another reason why I love you Kerry Weaver! Let me make a call and then off to McLaren's to get you a beer!"

20 minutes later the three of them arrived at the neighborhood pub, McLarens was the perfect blend of dive bar meets family restaurant. As they entered the door a loud cheer erupted "congratulations! Woo hoo! You go Girl!" It took a minute for Kerry to realize the cheering was for her, Randi was the first to hug Kerry and offer a high five, followed by Luka and Abby, Kim noticed there were a few others from the Hospital holding a table in the back. Abby grabbed Kerry and pulled her over to greet everyone. Randi found Kim trailing in the back, "Hey Dr. Legaspi, over here!" She was waving her arms in the air trying to get her attention, "You know Randi, we've known each other for years, and I think you could probably call me Kim by now." Randi looked almost shocked at the suggestion, "I don't know, it's weird, I mean you are my bosses wife and all, "Almost wife" Kim corrected, "Still, same thing. Besides, you always seemed more like a Dr. Legs than a Kim to me" Kim laughed, "Well, technically a nickname is much more intimate of a salutation so I guess I see your point" Randi looked excited, "Exactly, me not calling you by your name doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend, or more like family that is, it's just my thing...you get it, right?" Kim relented, "I do get it, and thanks" "For what?" Randi asked "For getting everyone here last minute. Randi just smiled, "It wasn't last minute. We all knew today was Dr. Weavers race we had planned on celebrating with or without her regardless!"

Kim smiled at this revelation, "Well, either way, I'm glad it worked out." Randi looked as if she was holding back something, "What's up Randi?" The younger woman just shook her head as she glanced over at Kerry, "It's just so amazing, she's, just so amazing. When I started at the hospital she was like, the Queen of the Bitches" Kim winced at the description "I was terrified of her, and you know me, I do not scare easily!" this made Kim laugh a little "But, then, you know she just like...I don't know, fixed it..." Kim was confused, "Fixed what?" "Everything" Randi continued. "She saw all the parts in her life that weren't working, and fixed them, you know what I mean" Kim wasn't sure she understood "How do you figure"? Kim encouraged,

"Ok, well, like, I guess it started with you" Randi looked at Kim secretively, and whispered "I kind of always thought there was something going on with you two, you know, back in the day" Randi raised her eye brow as if they were in on the secret together, "but I never said anything because I knew Dr. Weaver would never admit it, and then, after everything happened with you and the hospital's big bosses and then you were gone and, I don't know, she just kind of broke."

The memory seemed to physically hurt Randi, "She was late for work. She was meaner than ever, always yelling...Yeah, I know, she was always yelling, but those times she had reasons to yell, but after you left, she yelled for no reason."

At that moment Archie came by with a glass and a pitcher of Beer, "Refill Randi?" Yeah, and fill that one up for Dr. Legs too" The young doctor filled the glass "Sure, here you go" Kim took the glass, "Thanks Dr. Morris, hey, have you seen Henry?" he spilled a little beer before looking up at Kim, "yeah, he's sitting with Luka, they are playing pacman in the back, I'll go check on him" Kim gave him a smile, "Thanks" she looked back and Randi, "So, you were saying..." Randi looked as if she was trying to remember her point "Yeah, well, I guess what I'm saying is she was miserable, really depressed, but rather than just wallowing and letting it consume her she went the complete opposite way. She literally pulled her self together. She started to pay attention to her appearance, like, she started dressing better, and wore little more make-up, started styling her hair, I mean she was like, really committed to getting hot again." Kim eyes grew wider as she heard the way the younger woman was refereeing to her lover "And then, like in a matter of months she was making out with the crazy sexy firewoman chick in the middle of the ER!" Randi looked over her shoulder to sneak a look at the woman they were talking about. "After that, it was like, butterfly shit, you know what I mean? "Not even remotely" jeered Kim, not deterred, Randi continued, "Ok, so, like she comes out to everyone in the Hospital, then proceeds to move in with Sandy. They have a baby but then Sandy dies and then she is raising a baby by herself, oh, and I forgot the whole finding her birthmother thing, but she just didn't let any of it break her and then gets her hip fixed and boom, runs a marathon like two years later."

Randi looks back at Kim, "Dr. Legs, you ok?"

"Wait? Did you say she found her birth mother?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Look Kim, I know that every fiber of your professional being is screaming that this is a big deal, but I assure you, it is not!"

Kerry pushed past her lover as she made her way into the bathroom to start the shower.

Kim was standing in the doorway of their bedroom exasperated by the turn of events, just hours earlier they were celebrating Kerry's completion of the marathon that she had been training months for, only to have the day derailed after learning of a huge piece of information concerning Kerry's life.

"Kerry, this pertains to the single most defining moment of your entire life, how could you be so cavalier about it?"

Kerry walks back out of the bathroom towards the closet as she begins to get undressed, "How do you figure?" she asked calmly

Kim's eye brows shoot up as if astonished to hear Kerry challenge her. "Umm, Hello? Have you seriously forgotten about your huge abandonment issues, your profound feelings of unworthiness? Your inability to trust people? Oh, and, your compulsive need to please people by living up to some kind of unachievable level of perfection?"

Kerry pops back out of their huge walk in closet naked and makes her way back to the bathroom.

"Wow Kim" Kerry smirks over at her lover, "Don't hold back, tell me what you really think" she winked at her as she made her way to the shower.

Feeling patronized, Kim decided to let Kerry finish her shower and headed to the living room where she tried to calm down and, mentally prepare for round 3 of this discussion.

Round one was launched in the bar after Randi inadvertently spilled the beans that Kerry had met the mother that gave her up for adoption years ago, only minutes after her birth. Kim new this was a sore spot with Kerry when they first got together, hence why she was able to list off the ramifications the event had on Kerry's life so easily. But, she truly could not get her head around why Kerry never mentioned the reunion and how she felt about it.

About 20 minutes later Kerry reappeared dressed in some loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt, towel drying her hair, she found Kim sitting on a the back porch now, rocking on the porch swing that took up a large part of the wooden deck "Scoot over" she gently demanded while gesturing for Kim to make some room for her on the swing. Kim huffed as she moved to the side making room for the redhead.

"Ok, first of all" Kerry began, "I apologize for not taking your feelings about this subject seriously." Kerry looked over at Kim and tried to make eye contact with her before she continued, "For me, I just felt like that chapter was closed, but, after thinking about it for a little bit, and after listening to your...um...diagnosis?" Kerry made a face as she said the last part as if questioning her choice of word. "I could see how you could feel that this meeting between me and my birth mother could by relevant to you and how it might play a part in our relationship."

Kim finally looked up at Kerry "Ok, first of all, thank you for considering my feeling on this subject" Kerry smiled and gave her a nod realizing that they were both employing some practical communication techniques as the prepared to tackle this sensitive subject. "And, I apologize for what I said upstairs." Kerry reached out to take her arm that was resting on the back of the seat, putting it on her lap giving it a gentle squeeze to her hand. "No need to apologize, you were certainly more right than wrong on many of you points." Kim looked a bit embarrassed hearing her lover accept her faults so easily.

"So, what do you want to know?" Kerry continued, "Ask away" Kim curled her legs up on the swing and settled in before starting, "Ok, how did you find her?" Kerry moved into a similar position and reached for the glass of Ice Tea that Kim had been holding in her other hand, took a sip and answered, "She found _me_ actually, she came into the hospital posing as a patient...she was a bit...odd, I guess you could say, her story was a little suspicious. The questions she asked me didn't really jibe with the type a person ill would be curious about" "How so?" Kim asked

"She asked me some personal questions, like, was I happy, did I like being a doctor, stuff like that." Kim nodded indicating she could see how that would be odd, "Then what happened?" Kerry offered the drink back to Kim who shook her off, "I thought I should do a little digging and went to look up her records, she caught on and bolted. I had to chase her down the street, but once I confronted her she just blurted it out...told me she was my mother and I was her daughter." Kim's eyes grew wide "Geez, lady way to ease into it" this made Kerry chuckle, "I know, Right? Anyway we found a place to talk and she told me about how she had just learned through the grapevine, that my father, biological father I mean, had just died and that got her thinking about me and I guess she just felt like it was time to find me. Kim looked a bit sad, "I'm sorry about you father" Kerry just shrugged it off, "Don't be, the funny thing was, I never even thought about a father, I was always more interested in who my mother was and why she gave me up."

"Did you find out why?" asked Kim, "I did" Kerry answered enthusiastically, "Nothing really life altering, she was only 14 when she got pregnant, he was 15...they were just way too young to have a baby so the parents insisted they give me up, telling them I would have a better life if they did."

Kim processed they simplicity of the explanation. She was about to say something when Kerry interrupted "You know what's weird? She didn't know I had a birth defect when I was born, she said they took me away right after I was born, she thought I needed the crutch as the result of some sort of accident or injury.

She had no idea I was defective when I was born." Kim winced at the choice of the word Kerry had used, "So it turns out that she just gave me up because she wasn't ready to be a mom, it was like 'nothing personal kid, but, I'm just a kid too so...'nope, were not doing this, it had nothing to do with my birth defect."

Kerry was looking past Kim now, as if remembering the moment it occurred to her, that she was not thrown away because she was broken, or unworthy, in fact, she wasn't thrown away at all. She was just the victim of circumstance, a product of bad timing.

"So...what happened? Why aren't you in contact?" Kim had a look as if something suddenly occurring to her, "Or, are you?"

Kerry let out a big sigh, "No, we are not in contact..." Kerry trailed off a bit before continuing "Let's just say we have some obstacles that are a little hard for each of us to overcome right now." "Obstacles?" Kim questioned, "What kind of obstacles" "The _God smiting me down and eternal damnation because I'm a lesbian_ type" Kerry flippantly answered.

"Oh shit Ker, I'm sorry." Kerry shook her head lightly, "No, don't be sorry. It is what it is." Kim looked at her skeptically, "You don't really believe that do you?"

"I do actually. Kim, my mother, for the most part, was perfectly delightful. She was a wife and mother, oh yeah, I have two siblings, and she had a happy life, until her marriage failed that is, after that, she found herself spiraling out of control. She told me that it was her church that saved her, and she just had no room to compromise there, she said she couldn't accept my sexuality or the way I lived my life."

"What did you say to her?" Kerry let out another big breath, "Oh, I don't remember exactly, but it basically was something about how I spent most my life denying who I am and that I neither want nor could stop being gay so we would have to just agree to disagree." Kerry ended.

"And then?" asked Kim, "And then, I left. She knows where to find me, hell, I know where to find her as well. When and if there ever is a need for us to revisit it, we will. But, to be honest I'm ok with how we ended it. I learned I had parents that loved each other when I was conceived, in a horny teenager kind of way", she joked, "I learned I have a brother and a sister in the world and I learned that I was not given up because of my disability, and yes, even though that should not have mattered, it kind of always did." Kim moved over to be closer to Kerry, "You know what was crazy?" Kerry went on, "After I learned about that fact, for some reason, I was much more open to the idea of hip replacement surgery. It was as if I didn't need the crutch to define me anymore, that I was more than someone who had overcome a disability."

Kerry looked up at Kim, "Does that make any sense?" Kim smiled, "It does. It sounds like that day you stopped being an abandoned child with something to prove and became the wonderful, attentive and emotionally available woman and mother that is sitting next to me today." Kerry blushed at the compliment and accepted the kiss that Kim leaned in to give her. Kerry slowly broke away from the kiss and briefly rested her forehead on Kim's, "You know Kim, a lot of what you said earlier was true, all but one part. Kim pulled back to look at her fully, the half smirk returning "And what part did I get wrong?" Kerry had moved positions again and was now swinging her legs gently to make the porch swing rock, "When you said that finding my birth mother was the single most defining point of my life." Kim unfolded her legs as well and joined her in swinging. "Really? Ok, then what do you consider that point?" Kerry stopped abruptly and turned to her, "that night at Doc's when I asked you to stay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Super close to wrapping this up, really this time!**

 **Chapter 25**

"Is that fresh coffee I smell?"

"Oh, Hey Doctor Weaver, yes it is. I just made it."

"Big Joe, you are the best!"

Kerry made her way to the Coffee machine set up in her makeshift kitchen, she filled a mug and savored the smell of it before tasting it.

"You know, if this contracting thing ever goes belly up, you could open your own coffee shop, you are one hell of a barista." Big Joe just chuckled and shook his head as he drank his coffee.

Big Joe was the fifth and final contractor Kim and Kerry had interviewed before hiring to complete the renovations in their new home. He was a big man, hence the name Big Joe, but was incredibly delicate in his wood work and the home was easily becoming the best on the block.

Big Joe and his crew had just finished converting the den into a home office for Kim, complete with its own outside entrance. The woman had decided that when the time came to expand their family, Kim would start transitioning from seeing patient in the office to seeing them at the house, allowing her to be near the baby. All that remained to be finished was the kitchen and some landscaping in the back yard.

The kitchen of the Weaver/Legaspi residence was becoming a never ending project. As Kerry often like to explain, she had been waiting her entire adult life to have the kitchen of her dreams and now that the time had come she wasn't going to settle for just anything. "Only the best for my kitchen she would often reply" when asked how it was going, Kim could often be heard mumbling "Our Kitchen" under her breath but regardless of that, Big Joe knew who to defer to on all things kitchen related.

"Doctor Weaver, you're going to have to make a decision on the color of the walls, the floors are down, the cabinets are up, the Viking appliances are all in and the quartz is cut. The last thing is the back splash. If we don't order it now it won't be in by the time we need to be done."

"I know, I know! It's just, well, how can I choose a back splash if we don't know the color of the walls!"

The contractor and doctor stood staring at the back wall of the kitchen, it had four distinctly different patches of paint in varying shades of cool muted colors.

"Is that fresh coffee I smell?" Kim asked as she made her way into the kitchen, startling the two of them and jolting them from their trance.

"It sure is Dr. L" Big Joe said, as he moved over to grab a mug for Kim

"Well, give me some of that, I need to meet Little Joe in a few minutes to finish the plans for landscaping."

Big Joe handed the steaming mug to Kim who took a sip, "Oh God, seriously this is define!" Kim grabbed her clip board that was resting on the table in front of the wall of paint swaths, "I like the blueish grey one, it reminds me of your eyes Ker" With that she made her way out back. Leaving the other two to continue staring at the color.

Finally Big Joe broke the silence. "You know what they say "Happy Wife, Happy Life" Kerry squinted her eyes a little looking at the one Kim liked, "You are not the first person to point that out to me Big Joe."

"So?" The contractor asked sheepishly.

"You heard the woman, the blueish grey one" Kerry then shifted her attention to the back splash samples "And we will go with this back splash"

Big Joe had a little smirk on his face, "Gee, if I had only known I was talking to the wrong Doctor this kitchen would have been done weeks ago" Kerry moved to refil her cup, "Don't get cocky Big Joe. I'm still wavering on the floor stain." This shut the contractor up immediately as he rushed out to buy the paint for the rest of the kitchen.

Kerry found Kim out by the gazebo giving some final instruction to Little Joe, who just happened to be the cousin of Big Joe, ironically Little Joe was actually much bigger than the other Joe but was 8 years younger hence the nick name.

"How's it coming along out here?" Kerry asked. Kim and the landscaper stopped abruptly and exchanged a look as if agreeing to keep a secret between each other, "No worries Doctor L, I'm on it" He turned toward Kerry and tipped his Hard hat towards the other woman "Good Morning Doctor W" the landscaper looked back at Kim and nodded, "Well, I have got a lot to do, so I will see you ladies a little later" Kerry didn't seem to notice the brush off, "Sure thing Little Joe, see you later" Kerry directed her attention back to Kim, "So what do you think? Will we be ready by the Fourth?" Kim reached for Kerry's shoulders turning her around to take in the full expanse of the yard, "Absolutely Ker, the first annual Legaspi/Weaver fourth of July party is well on track!"

Every year Kim's family hosted a huge Fourth of July BBQ when she was growing up, it was one of her most favorite memories from her childhood. Since her parents decision to down size and move closer to the kids and grandkids, each Legaspi child had taken over as host of one the many family gatherings that take place during the year. Kim and Kerry where not aware at the time that their dream home just happened to back up a huge park that hosted a Fourth of July fireworks display every year and that their back lawn provided premium seating for the show, this little tidbit made them the perfect hosts for this family tradition.

Kerry took in the large yard and sighed, "This is such a great space Kim, I am really impressed with the work you and Little Joe put in, the garden is incredible, I can't believe we have 3 separate seating area, the fire pit is really coming along too" "Thanks Ker" Kim started to walk towards the other areas "And, Great idea using the wood from the dying tree they forced us to remove to make the benches and this huge picnic table its perfect for the outdoor kitchen." Kim beamed at the compliment, she was very proud of her carpentry skills and was excited to build the table that she hoped would be shared by friends and family for generations to come. Kerry suddenly looked at her watch. "Shoot, I've got a get a move on it if I'm going to make this budget meeting AND drop Hen off at his grandparents" She reached up on her tippy toes to kiss Kim quickly and started to rush away, Kim grabbed her arm before she made it to far, "Kerry, when your done tonight, meet me back her around 8:30 I have something I want to show you ok?" Kerry gave her a smile, "Sure. I'll call if I'm running late."

It was almost nine o'clock when Kerry finally made her way back to the spot where she had left Kim this morning. The day had been one disaster after another, she and Susan still had their struggles finding common ground, but Kerry had to admit that she was doing an excellent job running the ER and she was worried about Abby, she could tell that things hadn't been right between she and Luka for a while now but she was too busy to make time talk it out, something she wanted to rectify in the coming weeks.

She had pulled into the driveway knowing she was running late so she immediately made her way to the lawn area, it was right around the time the summer sky was just turning dark. As she rounded the corner she noticed the area was bathed in a warm amber glow cast from what looked like a million little twinkling light floating above her. "Oh my God Kim, its...it's..." Kerry struggled to find the right word before she landed on "Magical" Kim looked so excited when she saw Kerry's expression "Surprise!" she half shouted "It is magical isn't it?" Kerry made her way over to Kim who was standing under the finished Gazebo. She handed Kerry a glass of wine and brought her glass up to it and clinked them together. "It's done Kerry. The last nail is in, the last light is up...all we need now is all our friends and family, it's going to be prefect" Kerry just smiled at Kim, "I'll cheers to that."


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for sicking with it!

 **Chapter 26**

"Your Dad is requesting more sauce!" Kerry shouted out to Kim as she made her way into the kitchen from the yard.

"Jesus, how much is he cooking?" Kim asked rhetorically as she fetched a huge basin of BBQ sauce from their refrigerator. "Ker, I must admit I thought you were ridiculous when you picked this monstrosity" refereeing to the huge stainless steel refrigerator, but it has been great housing all this food" Kerry beamed, secretly thrilled that her partner was finally getting on board with the many extravagant purchases made during the Kitchen remodel. "Thank you for saying so, and I have no idea about the amount of ribs and tri-tip that is cycling through but trust me there is no shortage of takers on the receiving end of your dads grill"

Henry and his Pop Pop were in fact, the stars of the party, the two were a well-oiled machine churning out delectable beef and pork offerings, beyond that, their counter space was covered in side dishes, traditional Macaroni salad, potato salad, hell, just about any other salad invented was being pick through as well as baked bean and corn bread and there was another table full of every kind of pie one could imagine

Abby now was yelling for more ice cream, but Kerry had already anticipated that request and was making her way over to her. She and Luka had officially ended their unofficial relationship by this time but seemed to be ok with the decision as well as each other. Plus, Kim and Kerry's home was large enough for guest to manage to avoid each other completely if one desired to do so.

The party was in full swing now, it had begun at Noon, and a steady stream of revelers had made their way through, Kerry wanted to be able to invite as many of her co-worked she was comfortable with and thought the afternoon start would allow those with later shift to enjoy a bit before going in to the hospital, while the others who worked the early shift would be able to enjoy the firework display later in the evening. The Legaspi family had arrived early with every intention of staying late, if there was one thing Kerry knew for sure about her new family, they loved a party.

The best part of this gathering for Kerry was the fact that it was the first time she had been able to blend the Lopez clan into the mix as well. Sandy's brother took to Kim's as if they were long lost kin reuniting after years of separation. Sandy's father was in a lengthy debate with Kim's on the validly of skirt steak verse tri-tip and the sturdiness of how stood-up to a good chimichurri sauce while her mother hovered over Henry making sure he wasn't on the wrong end of the carving knife.

"What are you thinking?" Kim whispered into Kerry's ear as she slinked her way up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her petit waist. Kerry took a minute before answering "About how incredibly happy I am right now" Kerry turned to face Kim and raised her arms to loop around Kim's neck. "I'm not even exaggerating, I am so full of love, and happy, and joy, and every other soppy word I can think of right now, I look all around me and I see friends and family and traditions being birthed and I can't wait until next year's Fourth of July party and referring to it as the "Second annual Weaver/Legaspi...or Legaspi/Weaver 4th of July party, I honestly don't care what we call it, as long as we call it "The _something_ Annual" for another 50 years."

Kim just smiled and squeeze her love "Boy, who knew you were such a Patriot" Kerry squeezed back, "That's not my point and you know it. I'm just so glad that this is my life now, I can actually say I have a big family. I guess I just fully realized I'm...not alone anymore...and I never will be again." Kim gave her a tender kiss before pulling back and looking at Kerry, reaching up she stroked her cheek, "Nope, and you never will be again. It's almost dark should we go get ready?" Kerry broke the embrace and wiped away the single tear she allowed to escape. "Yep, let me find Randi and let her know its show time."

Kerry had agreed to hire a band that her desk manager insisted was the 'bomb'

And it just so happened to be available on the Fourth of July, It turned out that said band was in fact Randi's band and another unknown talent revealed itself, the girl could really sing.

Kerry found Randi doing tequila shots with Kim's younger brother by the fire pit when she finally got her attention and gave her the thumbs up sign. Randi winked back and made her way to the makeshift stage on the far end of the wooden porch. There Randi took the mic, tapped it a few times to make sure it was on...

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Is this thing on? Can everyone hear me? Suddenly a loud screeching sound emitted from the mic, "We hear you!" Shouted Carter, "for the love of God move away from the speaker when you use that thing!"

Randi ignored him and continued, "Ok, everyone the fireworks are going to start pretty soon, why don't you make your way down to the lawn area around the Gazebo, we have laid out a ton of blankets for everyone. There should be plenty of room for you all to fit, there are some camp chairs available for you old people too, you know who you are! Now, the fireworks will be coming up over the hedges back by the fence but if you don't mind, I would like to suggest you keep your eyes of the Gazebo.

As everyone began to make their way over to the grassy area to find blankets to sit on, the band started to play an instrumental of version of the old Etta James classic, 'I want a Sunday Kind of Love', everyone was settling in when the soft twinkling lights above them suddenly illuminated, eliciting gasps from the party guest. The little kids in the group clapped in excitement of the beautiful site unfolding before them, the Gazebo lit up as well and it was adorned with thousands of flower petals of every color leading up the steps to the center where Christy was standing holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone, for you who don't know me I'm Christy, I've been Kim's friend for going on a 100 years now." the crowd laughed at the joke, "Kim and Kerry recently asked me if I could help them out with a little project they have been working on, forgive me, perhaps project isn't the right word, corporate law is more my forte, I don't do a lot of this corny romantic stuff" murmurs in the crowd started to emerge as guest began to get the feeling something unusual was happening.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is. On behalf of Kim and Kerry, thank you for coming and thank you for being part of their wedding."

As Christy confirmed every ones suspicions a huge round of applause broke out with cheers and whooping and hollering from a particular rowdy group in the back." Ok, thanks for that in the back there, by the way I'm expecting a shot of whatever it is your drinking!" Christy placed the mic back in its holder "Where were we, oh right, let's get this show rolling!"

Apparently that was the cue because the band resumed playing and another eruption came from the crowd as Kim and Kerry emerged from behind the house escorted by Henry.

Kerry had changed into a simple white sleeveless, summer dress that ended right above her bare feet, the material was soft and flowing, not at all a traditional wedding dress but elegant just the same. Kerry had been letting her hair grow out and tonight she let it hang loose resting on her shoulders. The V neck cut drew just the right amount of attention to what was probably Kim's most favorite part of the Redheads many assets.

Kim had a slightly more bohemian look, draped in a floor length ivory silk chiffon dress with bell angle sleeves. She had left her hair relaxed, so her curls were more prominent then her usual business appropriate style she had adopted over the years and she was wearing a very simple floral crown, Kerry found she made a thoroughly breath taking hippy.

Henry also had changed and was dressed in white linen pants with a white button down shirt left untucked with his sleeves rolled up, much to the chagrin of his mother, but it turned out to be the perfect touch to this simple affair. He was standing between the two women holding each of their hands as they made their way through the crowd towards the gazebo, waving and blowing kisses to the their friends and family as they went by.

When they finally found their spots at the center of the Gazebo the band stopped and Kim's Mom retrieved Henry and brought him down to sit with her and Kim's father.

Christy made her way to the mic and began talking again, "As I may have mentioned I am not the overly emotional type who can pontificate great romantic notions. My role here is more of a facilitator, until this nation can pull its head out its ass and legally recognize the marriage between two people who are in love, regardless of their gender, I am here to at least make sure their union is in fact, binding. So, the ladies and I have agreed that all mushy, love related matters well be handled by them individually." The lawyers wit elicited snickers from the audience again, Christy then turned her attention back to the couple, "So, whose going first?" Kerry cleared her throat, "I will, is that ok?" Kerry asked Kim "Um, Yeah, of course, take it away." Kim rambled nervously.

"Ok" Kerry took a deep breath and looked down at her feet and took a minute to gather her thoughts, "Ok" she said again, looking up at Kim, "So, here's the thing. I have spent my entire adult life, no, my entire _life_ as a whole, fixing things. I couldn't stand seeing broken things lying about, it could be as mundane as a chair missing a leg or as complex as compound fracture. I had somehow gotten it in my head that I was the only person capable of putting things back together again. I made it my life's purpose to learn everything I could to be able heal others.

And I think most would agree that I've done a pretty good job at doing that, even though I was a genuine pain in the ass to those around me in the attempt to achieve that goal." More giggles could be heard from the crowd, Kerry paused for a moment then began again.

"But in all that time trying to be the best _fixer_ the world had ever seen, I never once noticed how broken I was."

This comment took Kim by surprise, she nervously bit her bottom lip and close her eyes for just a second as she absorbed the sadness of the statement. Kerry noticed her lover's mental shift immediately, causing her to reach out and grab her hand "Hey, look at me, its ok." Kim looked back up at Kerry and stared in her eyes "This story has a happy ending, ok?" Kim nodded her head. "Kim, I was so broken when you found me. I was like a dull knife, a useful tool that could get the job done but would be so much more effective If It had just been shown care and attention. You did that for me Kim. You showed me how much more I could be if I just allowed myself to be cared for. The minute I let you into my life, it got better. I can't thank you enough for seeing whatever it was you saw that made you want to take a chance on me because I will be forever grateful."

Kerry bottom lip began to quiver as she tried to hold back the flood of emotions she felt.

"Everything in my life that I love, I got because you took a chance on me." Kerry swallowed deeply and continued "Everyone here knows our story, and they know how we each had to follow different paths to find our way back to each other. But you must know, my capacity to love and be loved only exists because you nurtured it. It led me to Sandy who blessed me with Henry. It allowed me to forgive and ask for forgiveness and it allowed me to be ok with the hardships I've faced in my life because I know that everything that's happen in my past has prepared me for this moment in my life, this chapter of this never ending story. I love you Kim, and I will for the rest of my life. I'm so proud to be able to call you my wife from this day forward."

Kim looked at Kerry with the most intense expression she had ever seen on the woman.

"Shit Ker, How am I supposed to follow that?" Kerry let out a chuckle before saying, "Guess you shouldn't have let me go first after all" much to everyone's amusement.

"Kerry, you are such a...a...enigma." Kerry raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going. Kim, noticing the look of confusion went onto explain, "That's not a bad thing Hon, in fact it's the thing that most attracted me to you when we first met, well, that and your boobs" suddenly realizing that she had said that last part out loud, Kim looked over at her parents sitting on the lawn, "Sorry Mom" "That's fine dear, just get to your point please" Carolyn shouted back up to the girls.

Kim switched her attention back to Kerry, "Anyway, as I was saying, I would often observe how tough you were on your staff, ruling with an iron fist and all, but then I would see you with a patient and I was so profoundly touched by your ability to put them at ease and how natural it was for you to comfort them in what, for many, was probably the worst day of their life." Kerry looked slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"You really are so complex, on the one hand you can be strong minded and exasperating, perhaps some would even say _unyielding_ " more snickers from the guest, "but you also are so very vulnerable, graceful and compassionate with others feelings. What I think I love most about you is your innate ability to make people in pain believe everything will be alright, no matter how bad the situation is. I guess that's what I mean by enigma."

Kim reached up to move Kerry's bangs out of her eyes. "I'm was completely addicted to you Ker. I wanted to know every inch of your mind. I wanted more than anything to understand how it worked." Kim laughed at her own comment,

"Yes, I know it's a cliché, the head doctor wants to know how your head works, but it's the truth. I've never wanted to know another human being more strongly than I've wanted to know you. And, somehow, one day, all the stars, planets and moons aligned themselves perfectly to allowed you to let down your guard long enough to let me in, and thank God you did Kerry, because I believe with all my heart that you and I were meant to make this" Kim made a gesture pointing to both of them, "work" I promise Kerry, that I will always put the time in, and never stop working on us, as a couple and as a family. I promise to love you and Henry for the rest of my days."

That last sentences got Christy's attention, "Well, ladies. With that said let's move on and make some promises, exchange some rings and get to the kissing part!"

Kim and Kerry both laughed and shifted their attention back to their friend as she proceeded on with the ceremony...Christy finished the ceremony cracking jokes along the way. She brought Henry up when she asked for the rings, he had them buried in his pocket and made quite a spectacle fishing them out. And then it was done...

"So, it is with great honor that I pronounce you, loving wives from this day forward, ladies, you may kiss your bride."

As the two leaned in connecting their lips for their first ever kiss as a married couple a loud high pitch whistle caught every ones attention, seconds later the first explosion erupted over them. The crowd jumped to their feet and applauded and turned their eyes to the fireworks display that had started over them lighting up the evening's sky.

Unbeknownst to the rest of their guests, some very stealthy caterers had transformed the yard from its previously decorated Fourth of July Picnic into an elegant wedding reception. Complete with champagne fountain and trays of mouthwatering finger foods.

The fire pit had been converted to a dance floor and the band began playing everything from Motown to Beastie Boys. The party went late into the evening and straight into the early hours of July 5th.

While their guest danced the night away, Kerry and Kim slipped away with a conked out Henry and carried him to his bedroom, they worked together getting him out of his clothes and into his pajamas and tucked him in. They both watched him as he restlessly shifted under the covers before finally giving in to the exhaustion of the day.

"So, what did you think, was it a success?" Kerry asked her new bride "One thousand percent" Kim said as she rested on the end of the little boy's bed, pulling Kerry down to sit next to her, "What did you think?" Kerry leaned her head on Kim shoulder, "I think, that...as days go, this one will probably go down in history and the very, very, best day of my life...so far, that is."


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

"...So with that said, thanks Coach...

Kerry and Kim were sat at the back of the High school gym. Kerry lent over to her wife, "I can't lie, I won't miss these football banquets" Kim gave her an admonishing look, "shh, Henry is still making his speech", Kerry looked duly chagrined.

"And finally, I would like to thank the women in my life. Because, as you all know there are a lot of them", this comment made the crowd in the gym break out in restrained chuckles.

"Um, first to my girlfriend, Caitlyn. You are super awesome babe and like, this year would have sucked without you, and I promise we will make it work when I'm at college...ok?"

Henry was addressing a pretty little blonde wearing a man's letterman jacket sitting in the front row with her friends. She was holding on tightly to a stuff animal bear with a heart on it. She was wiping away tears as, in her mind, he declared his undying love to her.

"Oh. My. God" Kim chocked out, "Kim." came Kerry's warning "Behave"

Kim sighed heavily. "I know I know, 'we just let it run its course', but seriously Kerry, the girl is an airhead"

"Kim!" now it was Kerry's turn to admonish.

Henry was still talking, "And my sister Lucy, I know you always say you're my biggest fan but it's the other way around LuLu. I'm _your_ biggest fan."

The bored preteen who was slumped next to her moms perked up when she heard what her brother was saying.

"I know, I know, your gonna remind me how I packed my Thomas the tank engine suitcase and ran away when I found out Kimmy was having a girl, but the truth is that you are way better than any brother. You _are_ the only person who could make me feel better whenever we lost a game, you _were_ the only person who could make me laugh while going through rehab for my knee and you _are_ the only person who can beat me at Madden."

"Dude! She's a girl" yelled one of Henry's teammates "Yeah, so what? Is that supposed to mean she can't kick ass...err, sorry Moms', I mean butt, at videogames?"

Kerry and Kim just shook their heads and gestured for him to move on.

"And, um, I want to thank my Moms." Henry's body language began to shift a little. Henry had grown into quite the young man, reaching almost 6'5 with olive skin and dark eyes, he garnered attention from everyone and he carried himself well, but now he seemed to need the podium to hold him steady. Taking another deep breath he went on.

"All my life, I've known that my family was a little different from the other families growing up. And believe it or not, I'm not talking about the fact that I have two moms. I'm talking about the fact that I have two 'incredible' Moms."

Henry, looked over at the ladies in the back,

"I don't know how you do it. You guys are both super busy doctors, but no matter what, someone is always at my game or Lulus music recitals, even if they are on the same nights, you guys are always able to somehow make it work"

Lucy scooted over to sit between the two moms and took one of each of their hands and gave them a squeeze.

"We always knew if we looked up into the stands or out into the audience that we would see one of you looking back at us. You'll never know what that means to us. And another things is, we always have at least one meal together every day all of us. So, like we always know what's going on in each other's lives? I don't know any other families that can say that." Again, the audience chuckled.

"Kimmy, I never would have found my passion for football if it wasn't for you and Pop Pop teaching me about the greats, and now I'm getting my chance to maybe be like them next year when I go to Stanford."

Henry went quite for a minutes swallowing down a sob, "I hope Pop Pop can see me from heaven and that I'm making him proud" Kim's bottom lip began to tremble thinking about her late father and how he so loved Henry and how excited he would get at any of his games.

"You are also, _by far,_ the coolest team mom ever, all the guys say so, Sorry Mrs. Deluca"

Henry shot a look over at one of the other Mom's in the audience. "But my Kimmy always had tons of food and Gatorade and milk and food...did I say food yet?" making the other parents laugh. "After every practice and the when the guys would come to the house and hang out around the fire pit...well, you guys never made it weird, you just let us hang out and be cool and like trusted us and that really meant a lot to us." The other football players started whooping and cheering for her, chanting "Doc-tor L! Doc-tor L!

Henry tried to calm the guys down, "Ok, guys, hold it down for a minute, this last ones gonna be really hard."

Henry now was looking directly over at Kerry, locking eyes on each other as he continued.

"I also really want to think my other Mom" Henry took a deep breath, addressing Kerry directly, "Mama, you are my...everything. I don't want to make this sound really stupid but this is the truth.

Everything I have and everything I am is because of you...The first few years of my life it was just you and me, you remember?" Kerry nodded a silent 'yes'"

Henry broke their stare and addressed the crowd again, "Some people may not know this but my birth Mom died when I was a baby. But this lady right here" he pointed over to where Kerry was sitting, "she was so strong and worked so hard to make sure I had everything I would ever need. She always honored my birth Mom too, never letting me forget how much she loved the both of us. And that's really important because if there is one thing the Weaver-Legaspi home is known for is that everyone is family, no matter what your blood type is."

"Yeah! That's right!" Cheered one of the other football players who was sitting next to the podium, Henry reached over and gave him a high five. Then looked back over at the group in the back of the gym

"Mom, I know you are freaking out about me going to school in California but don't worry, because You're the compass that I carry in my heart that always is pointing me in the right direction, I will always know where home is no matter where I end up. Family first right Mom?

Kerry sat in awe of her son's tribute, she wiped away a tear and gave him a thumbs up, "that's right Hen, family first, always!

"Again, I want to thank the coaches and the faculty for voting me Senior of the Year! Super cool you guys, so like, thanks!"

"Ok Henry, just be careful, its wet out there and the roads are slippery, so drive safe and be home by curfew or you know what happens" Kerry said sternly in to the phone before hanging up.

She placed the phone back in its holder and spied her wife leaning up against their daughter's bedroom door.

Kim silently gestured for her to come over, shushing her, "Listen" Kim whispered

Behind the door you could hear Lucy strumming a guitar and singing...

 _...Round here we're carving out our names  
Round here we all look the same  
Round here we talk just like lions  
But we sacrifice like lambs  
Round here she's slipping through my hands..._

Kerry leaned against the other side of the door opposite of Kim, she had the beginning of a smile on her face as she just shook her head back and forth.

"Did you know she could sing like that? She asked Kim

"No, she certainly didn't get that from my side of the family" said Kim

I don't know, maybe it's all those Kidz bop CD's you bought her.

Kim just gave her a look that included an eye roll, "Whatever Kerry." They continued listening.

"She's good though right?" Asked Kim

"She better than good Kim, she's great." Answered Kerry.

"Henry going over to Caitlyns? Kim asked Kerry after a few more minutes.

"Yep" Kerry waited for whatever mean comment Kim had ready for their son's girlfriend.

"Thank god I gave him Condoms"

"Kim!" Kerry whispered loudly

"What Ker? You don't want us to be a grandmas yet do you?"

"Kim, he knows better, just leave it ok."

The two just looked at each other, grinning, they knew the conversation was mostly in jest.

"Thank you Kerry" Kim said

"For what? Asked Kerry

"For this life, this home, these kids...for everything Kerry. I know things are hard sometimes, but I would never change a single thing about our life. I love every part of it."

"Me too Kim, I love you" she leaned in and reached her arms up around Kim's neck and pulled her in for a kiss

"Ok. Ok, enough already" a voice came from behind the door. "Don't you know I can hear everything you are saying, _and_ doing?"

Lucy opened the door startling the ladies a part, "and seriously Mom, you gave Henry condoms?"

"What? I would give them to you too" Kim said, defending herself.

Kerry had had enough at this point "Please no more talk of condoms, everyone, let's just go to bed!"

Lucy slammed the door after a final huff

Leaving the wives to break out in laughter

"Good night LuLu, we love you! They said in unison.

End.


End file.
